Strong Isn't Invincible
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Tough. Strong. Independent. These traits fit CSI Catherine Willows to a T. The reason she is like this is simple: Lindsay. But when she can't, a friend is needed. But will it turn to more? Rated: T-M [co-writer: dcmasters]
1. Lean On Me

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter One: Lean On Me**

Catherine had been at work for the past six hours and she felt horrible. In the last day she'd gone from fine to a temperature and a cough. She had chills, but still insisted she was fine and had gone to work. Now, as she worked a crime scene, she was partly regretting that decision.

Sara, having noticed her friend's generally determined demeanor taper off, walked over to her. Nothing usually stopped her from being thorough, but she looked dead on her feet, white as a ghost and the cough could be heard even in a crowded, noisy area. But she knew Catherine wouldn't just leave. Never. "Cath, hey, you ok?"

Catherine nodded. "Fine," she smiled, before another hacking cough was released.

Sara rested a hand on her shoulder. "Cath," she sighed, "you look terrible. Look at me."

Catherine turned to look at the younger woman, blinking hard to focus her eyes.

Sara assessed her quickly. Her face was whiter than moments before, eyes unfocused, cheeks flushed and she was struggling to take a calm breath without it turning into a nagging cough. Carefully, Sara rested her hand on Catherine's forehead, shocked to find her burning up. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm fine!" Catherine still insisted, though feeling irritable and exhausted. Another coughing fit plagued her and she practically fell into Sara's arms as her body refused to support her.

Sara held her up. "No, you need to be home."

Catherine sighed, nodding weakly unable to argue.

Sara nodded, helping her over to the car, before walking over to talk to Greg. "I'm going to drive Catherine home. She's not feeling well. I'll be back."

"Thank god. I offered several times and she refused. Nearly bit my head off the last time," Greg said.

Sara nodded. "I'll try to be quick."

"Any problems, call."

Sara nodded, getting in the driver's side. "Lets get you home, ok?"

Catherine rested her head back simply nodding. As she began another coughing fit.

Sara stopped quickly at the store, grabbing something to help Catherine sleep, decreasing her coughing and fever, before continuing to her house.

* * *

"Lindsay"s at school..." Catherine said as they arrived at her place.

Sara nodded, killing the engine and helping her out and into the house. "How about a hot shower then sipping into bed with something to help you sleep?"

Catherine nodded to exhausted to argue as they made their way inside. "You don't have to stay..."

Sara shook her head, leading her into the bathroom and starting the water. "It'll help you relax and fall asleep," she said.

"If I can stand that long," Catherine sighed.

'Might be an hour,' Sara text Greg. "I'll help you," she said, leaning Catherine against the counter, slowly helping her from her clothes before shedding her own.

Catherine stepped into the shower slowly, her body shaking at the change of temperature.

Sara stepped in after her. "Too hot? Too cold?"

"I'm adjusting," Catherine replied, the steam causing her to cough again.

The brunette patted her back gently. "Easy. Just relax."

As she stopped coughing, Catherine rested against the younger woman, her eyes closed.

Sara sighed gently. "Better?" she asked, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around Catherine before wrapping one around herself.

Catherine pulled the towel tighter as she nodded. "It's so cold."

Sara stepped out, after pulling the door back, grabbing a plush robe and wrapping it around her friend. "Better?"

"Thanks," Catherine smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Can you pick Lindsay up?"

The brunette nodded. "After I put you to bed and get something into you to- God, when did I become a mother?"

Catherine gave a small laugh as she moved to lay down, her head banging.

Sara pulled a pair of sweats from the closet as well as a short-sleeved shirt. "Can you change on your own?" she asked, cracking the seal on the medicine.

Catherine nodded, shedding her robe to dress, then quickly put the robe back on, getting under the covers as she watched Sara.

Sara turned back to her, handing her the medicine. "Here," she said, walking into the bathroom.

Catherine quickly took the medicine, shuddering a little at the taste. "Will you sit here for a bit?"

Sara nodded, walking back into the room with a cool cloth. "When does Lindsay get out of school?"

"Couple of hours," Catherine replied, her eyes closing.

"Three?"

"Yeah, thanks," Catherine mumbled.

Sara smiled a bit, resting the cloth on Catherine's forehead, sitting beside her on the bed. She'd gotten dressed when she wet the washcloth.

Catherine opened her eyes to look at Sara, a little delirious. "You didn't have to dress for me."

Sara just shook her head, knowing the fever was making her delirious, patting her hand. "It's ok."

"Why is it so cold?"

Sara pulled the heavy quilt from the foot of the bed up over Catherine. "Any better?"

"A little," she coughed. "Lay with me?"

Sara sighed. "I..I really shouldn't, but..." 'How long can you cover for me?' she asked Greg.

'About another hour.' he replied, with a sigh. It was going to take ages to process this scene now.

Sara sighed, tucking Catherine in. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I'll pick up Lindsay from school at three, ok?"

Catherine nodded, her hand brushing Sara's.

Smiling, she kissed it. "If you feel worse, you let me know," she said, setting Catherine's phone on her bedside table before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you think?**


	2. A Mother's Worry

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Two: A Mother's Worry**

Catherine soon fell asleep, but woke a short while later to a fit of coughs, causing her to gasp for breath. Her cheeks were flushed but she still felt freezing.

Sara worked the scene and processed the evidence until three, picking up Lindsay from school.

Catherine lay in her bed asleep again, her body exhausted, arm hanging over the side as she still gasped for breath in her sleep.

Sara walked Lindsay into the house. "I'm going back to check on your mom," she said, walking back. Hearing Catherine gasping for air, she helped her sit up. "Catherine?"

The quick change of position caused Catherine to cough once more as she attempted to open her eyes.

The brunette patted her back. "You ok, Cath?"

"Tired... Where's Lindsay?"

"In the living room. Don't worry. What do you need?"

"It's too hot," Catherine said before a fresh lot of coughing started and she held her side wincing.

Sara held her up. "Cath, I think I should take you to the hospital and have you checked out."

Catherine shook her head. "I need to get Lindsay's dinner."

Sara shook her head. "I'll do it, but first we need to get you checked out. You sound really sick."

"There's a number for her doctor by the phone. She never goes to the hospital. The doctor will come here," Lindsay supplied from the doorway.

Sara nodded. "Thank you. Want to keep her company while I do that?"

Lindsay nodded, smiling a little as she went to hug her mother.

Sara smiled, squeezing her shoulder as she went to go call the doctor.

"Hey, you. Good day at school?" Catherine asked, sitting up a little as she tried to concentrate.

Lindsay nodded. "Basically. I got a C- on my science test."

"Good job," Catherine said, struggling as another coughing fit began.

Lindsay went into the bathroom, returning a minute later with a glass of water. "Here, Mom."

"Thank you," Catherine smiled, sipping a little, her hands shaky. She placed the glass back down just in time before her next coughing fit started.

Lindsay patted her mother's back on an attempt to make the fit stop.

"Get... Sara..." Catherine managed as she gasped for breath.

Lindsay nodded,running out. "Sara!"

Sara hung up fast, coming back into the room, sitting beside Catherine. "The doctor will be ten minutes, ok? Hang in there," she said, covering her with another blanket from the closet.

Catherine managed to nod, gripping Sara's hand.

Sara hugged her tightly. "Hey, can you find your mom a tank top? She's sweated through this t-shirt," she told Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded, grabbing one and passing it to Sara, frowning at her mother.

Sara nodded. "Can you go wait for the doctor?"

Lindsay nodded, running from the room.

"Can't... breathe..." Catherine managed.

"Lindsay! I need the doctor's number again!" Sara said, quickly changing Catherine's shirt. "Now!"

Lindsay ran back in with the phone already dialing. "What's wrong?" she asked looking panicked.

"Hi, this is Sara Sidle again, calling about Catherine Willows," she said, hurriedly, "you need to get here faster. She's having trouble breathing now."

"I'll put my foot down. I'll be two minutes."

"Thanks," she said, hanging up. "Ok, Cath, you need to stay sitting up. Said two minutes."

Catherine nodded, her eyes focused on Lindsay.

Sara helped Catherine stay upright, holding her hand tightly. "Focus, that's it. What else happened in school today?"

"Daniel pushed Brittany into the bushes because she tried to kiss him," Lindsay laughed.

"What did she do?" Sara asked.

"She chased him around and caught him, then he got embarrassed in front of the other girls so he pushed her."

Sara smiled again, hearing someone knock.

Lindsay ran to open the door, and the doctor entered a few seconds later.

Sara smiled quickly before getting a worried look. "She's been sick all day."

The doctor nodded, quickly examining her. "She needs to lie down. Can you help me?"

Sara nodded, lifting her up and laying her down before getting Catherine some more water.

"She should really be in a hospital," he said, catching Sara alone.

Sara sighed. "That's what I said. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Pneumonia, but she's cracked a rib which is why she can't breath properly."

Sara nodded in understanding. "So have we been infected too?"

"It's not the walking type so I doubt it. I'll leave you some antibiotics, but she should stay still and rest."

"Yes, but..." she sighed. "I agree she should be in the hospital, but she'd never go."

"I'll check on her in the morning. If she's worse, she'll have to go."

"What should I watch for? I'll stay and look after them both."

"Increasing breathlessness, any further increase in temperature. She needs to keep still to stabilize her rib otherwise she risks pneumothorax."

"And what is tha- I don't think she should stay here tonight. She needs to go in, now."

"I'll give you a few minutes. Try and convince her..."

"Ok," she said, sitting beside her again. "Cath? Hey, you're really sick," she said, brushing the matted hair from her face. "The doctor says you have pneumonia and cracked a rib from coughing so hard. I really think you should be in the hospital."

Catherine shook her head, her eyes barely open as she looked up at Sara. "Lindsay."

"No, I'll take care of Lindsay, but what's best for her, and you, is for you to get better, ok?" Sara asked.

Catherine nodded, too tired to argue.

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek as she walked into the hall. "Ok, she's agreed to go."

"I'll call an ambulance, that way we can get her on oxygen."

Sara nodded. "Is there anyway you could watch Catherine so I could get some dinner for her daughter?"

"No problem," he smiled, returning to the bedroom.

Sara sighed. "Ok, Lindsay, what's something fast and easy you'd like for dinner?" she asked, sitting beside her.

"I had a cooked lunch today at school so I don't mind a sandwich."

"Okay. Let's see what's here."

"There's ham in the fridge."

Sara nodded, grabbing some ham from thee fridge and made a couple sandwiches, bringing one out to Lindsay. "Here."

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled, "Is Mom going to be ok?"

The brunette sighed. "Yes, but she'll probably be on the hospital for a little bit."

Lindsay frowned. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sara rested an arm over her shoulder. "I'll stay here with you. You go to school. I'll go to work. It'll be ok."

The young girl looked down at her sandwich, tears threatening as she gave a nod and picked at her food. She'd never been without her Mom before.

Sara hugged her tightly. "Come here. Hey, she'll be ok. She's tough, strong..."

"I know. Once I dropped a hammer on her foot and she didn't even flinch."

Sara smiled. "Wow...that's tough."

Lindsay looked up and finally gave Sara a small smile as the ambulance crew let themselves in.

Sara stood. "Do you want to go?"

"Is that ok?"

Sara nodded. "Bring your sandwich," she said, holding Lindsay close and rubbing her back as they brought Catherine through on a stretcher, oxygen mask in place.

"S-Sara..." Catherine managed, moving the mask away.

Sara walked up after sitting Lindsay on the couch. "What is it?" she asked, leaning down so Catherine wouldn't have to struggle to be heard.

"Wh-what about Lindsay?"

"I'll take care of her. I promise. Don't worry and we'll meet you guys at the hospital, ok?"

Catherine nodded as the doctor replaced the oxygen mask and they quickly took her away.

Sara pulled on her jacket, handing Lindsay hers. "Ready?"

"Yes," Lindsay smiled, doing up her jacket.

Sara nodded, leading her out to her car as she got in the driver's side.

"Are you good at chemistry?"

"Uh...not really, but I can try. Is that your homework?" Sara asked.

"I told Mom I got a C- on my exam cause she's sick, but I have to resit."

Sara sighed. "It's still not good to lie to her."

"But I didn't want her to be mad. Do you know anyone good at chemistry?"

"Well, I'll try it ok?"

"Ok," Lindsay smiled, undoing her seat belt after Sara parked.

* * *

Sara zipped up her jacket, going to Lindsay's side.

Lindsay jumped out, as they crossed the road to the entrance. "Where will she be?"

"I'm not sure. We'll ask at the desk," Sara said, walking inside with her beside her. They walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I think so. We're looking for Catherine Willows. This is her daughter, Lindsay."

"One moment," the nurse smiled, tapping away at the computer, "Fourth floor, respiratory unit."

Sara smiled. "Thank you," she said, leading the young girl toward the elevator.

Catherine gave a smile when they entered her room a few minutes later. "Hey Linds."

Lindsay smiled, running over. "You're ok!" she said, hugging her lightly.

"I am now!" Catherine smiled, hugging her as tight as she could.

Sara smiled. "I thought you'd be here overnight."

"I will be. I've got to have some tests," Catherine said, glad they'd replaced the mask with nasal prongs so she could talk.

Sara pulled up two chairs to the bed. "Then all you'll need to be careful of for a bit is that broken rib."

Catherine nodded as another of her coughing fits came on.

Sara frowned. "Should I push a button?"

Catherine shook her head as it slowly passed. "I'm fine," she whispered as a nurse entered.

"Time for your IV antibiotics."

Sara nodded. "Lindsay, maybe you should sit back here with me."

Lindsay nodded, going to sit beside Sara. "Have you told work?"

"I would guess not. They know she's sick, but probably not this sick."

"You should probably advise them. She'll need to rest when she goes home," the nurse smiled at Sara.

Sara nodded. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Catherine replied with a small smile, "you can't stay long, Lindsay needs an early night."

"I agree, but is it ok if she stays for a bit while I go inform everyone else?"

"Of course," Catherine replied as the nurse finished, "want to come cuddle for a bit?"

Lindsay nodded, eagerly laying in bed beside her.

"I'll be back guys," Sara said, handing the nurse her card.

* * *

She arrived at the lab fifteen minutes later.

"Where's Catherine?" Grissom frowned.

Sara sighed, walking into his office. "She's in the hospital with pneumonia. And, though it's not contagious, she'll need to rest a lot when she gets out and...as there's no one else to help with Lindsay, as long as Catherine's in the hospital, I said I'd help out, which means I can't work late until she's out."

"So I'm going to be two down on call?"

Again, she sighed. "Not for long, but yes. There's no way I'm bringing her here."

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's fine. Catherine's never been sick before and, like you say, she's got no one for her daughter. Tell her to get well soon."

Sara nodded. "Thanks. I'll be in while she's in school. Bye."

"If you need anything..." he called after her.

"I know, thank you," she called back.

* * *

Sara got back to the hospital fifteen minutes later, smiling as she walked in, seeing them curled up. You could call Catherine Willows a hard ass, hell even a bitch, when being interrogated, but no one knew her like this. Most parents loved their children (and yes, she said most. The people she saw were questionable), but Catherine was incredibly loving toward her daughter. Something that Sara felt lucky to witness, even for a moment.

"Miss Sidle?" the nurse whispered from the doorway.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Your partner should be ok to go tomorrow afternoon as long as she responds well to the antibiotics."

Sara blushed bright red. "Oh, uh...sh-she's not my..." she sighed. "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to presume, it's just the way you look at each other I thought... sorry," the nurse apologized.

Sara smiled. "No, it's ok," she said, walking in and sitting in a vacant chair.

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked at Sara. "Time to go?" she asked softly.

Sara nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "but I was just told she should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon as long as she responds well to antibiotics."

"Can I come back before school?"

"If you can get up early enough and get ready."

"I will, I promise!" Lindsay smiled, as Catherine stirred.

Sara smiled, helping Lindsay out of bed. "Can you wait outside for a second?"

Lindsay nodded, kissing her mother's cheek before going outside.

Sara smiled, but couldn't help the light blush that began to color her cheeks at the thought. "Uh...the nurse assumed something a little out there, so it might be hard to look you in the eye for a bit."

Catherine nodded, still half asleep as her fever spiked again, brushing her hand lightly.

Sara squeezed her hand seeing seeing her cheeks flush as she pressed the CALL button.

Catherine blinked hard attempting to focus her eyes. "I l-love you..." she whispered, her vision still blurred.

Sara smiled. "Her fever's spiked again," she told the nurse.

The nurse nodded, placing a cool cloth to Catherine's forehead as she closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep, her hand still holding Sara's.

Sara smiled, kissing her hand.

"She will probably sleep a while if you want to slip out."

Sara nodded, walking out. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2


	3. Caring Nature

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Three: Caring Nature**

At home Lindsay ran straight inside to put herself to bed, but tossed and turned, often sighing for the first few hours.

Sara walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay turned over to face her. "Have I done something wrong?"

Sara shook her head. "No, I just know why you can't sleep. Is there anything I can do?"

"Mom always tucks me in and lays with me until I fall asleep. I miss her."

The brunette smiled, tucking her in and laying with her, holding her close. "Your mom will be fine. You'll see."

Lindsay's eyes slowly closed and as she lay, half asleep in Sara's arms, she whispered, "Sara..."

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I like you."

"You do? Why?"

"Because you care about my Mom, and no one else would have wanted to look after me."

"Why? You're a great kid," Sara said.

"People don't like my dad, so they don't like me..." Lindsay said softly as she drifted to sleep.

Sara hugged her tighter, kissing her cheek. "You're not like him. You're like your mom."

Lindsay gave a light snore seconds later.

Sara quietly slipped from the room, making herself comfortable on the living room couch, setting her alarm for 6 and drifting off.

* * *

Lindsay woke early, dressing for school, then knelt in front of the sofa staring at a still sleeping Sara.

Sara could tell someone was staring at her, even with her eyes closed. Slowly, she opened her eyes, sitting up. "Hi," she yawned.

"I'm ready, can we go now?"

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"There's a shop at the hospital. Can we get mom some flowers?"

Sara nodded, pulling on her jacket again and opening the door.

Lindsay smirked a little as she watched Sara driving.

There were at the hospital ten minutes later, walking into the shop with Lindsay. "What kind of flowers?"

"Mom likes tulips. Dark purple ones."

Sara nodded. "Okay. Do you see any?"

"Here," Lindsay smiled, running over.

Sara smiled, picking up the flowers. "Anything else?"

"These chocolates?"

"Well, ok. I guess," the brunette said, taking the items to the counter and paying.

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled hugging her as they headed to the elevator.

Sara smiled, walking after her.

Catherine was sat up when they walked in. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning," Sara said, walking in after Lindsay, "how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. I barely remember how I got here," Catherine replied, more color in her cheeks than the previous day.

"You look better," she said, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Thanks," Catherine smiled, then looked at Lindsay, "don't I get a cuddle?"

Lindsay smiled. "We got these for you too," she said, handing her the flowers and chocolate.

"Aww thanks you guys," Catherine smiled, pulling back the covers for Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled, climbing in and snuggling against her.

Sara smiled. "I actually feel lucky getting to see this side of you."

"Why?" the older woman asked, resting her head against Lindsay's.

"I've just never seen you so...gentle. It's so sweet and nice."

"Just don't tell the others," Catherine smiled as Lindsay looked up and the pair rubbed noses then settled again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Lindsay said.

"I missed waking up with you in my face."

"Yeah and I got that this morning," Sara said with a smile.

"Sorry," Catherine laughed softly, smiling, "and I missed holding you until you fall asleep."

Lindsay smiled. "I still did that."

"With Sara?"

Lindsay nodded. "She knew I couldn't sleep."

Catherine smiled. "You're a sweet kid, Linds."

"That's what I told her," Sara said.

Catherine looked over and smiled at Sara sincerely, mouthing a thank you.

Sara smiled. "Well, I think I better get you to school."

"Yes, sooner you go, sooner you can come and pick me up," Catherine smiled, kissing Lindsay's head.

"Only if Sara comes back to check on you at lunch."

Sara smiled. "I'll come check on your mom, yes. But I think you should stay in school and study."

"Ok," Lindsay smiled happily, whispering in Catherine's ear before running out.

Sara smiled, then frowned. "So you remember nothing?"

"I didn't say that," Catherine replied with a smile.

"Right. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks for all this."

Sara stood, hugging her tightly. "By the way, evidently, we give each other love stares. The nurse assumed we were together," she said before leaving to get Lindsay to school.

Catherine sat deep in though as Sara left, concentrate on anything else.

* * *

Sara smiled, pulling up to Lindsay's school. "Have a good day. I'll probably pick you up too."

"Are you in love with my mom?"

Sara sighed. "Can you not ask those questions, Linds? I...I like her, but..I don't know. I'll let you know, ok?"

"Ok," Lindsay smiled happily as she got out and ran inside.

Sara sighed again. She'd purposely made sure to get Lindsay there early so she, herself, wouldn't have to rush to work. Five minutes later, Sara walked back into Catherine's room. "Hi."

"Hi," Catherine smiled as the nurse removed her IV.

"Better? You're not ready to go yet?" she asked, sitting in the chair.

"They want to keep an eye on me off the oxygen. My cough and fever are still there, and I still have coughing fits, but as long as I take it easy, the rib should heal nicely. You can sit here you know, I don't bite," Catherine smiled, patting the bed.

Sara shrugged, sitting beside her.

"Can you pull my pillows up?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded, fixing Catherine's pillows. "You know...what I told you before I left...?"

"Yes?" Catherine nodded, watching Sara.

"Uh...I-I kinda..." she sighed. "Never mind."

"Say it," Catherine said, placing her hand over Sara's.

"I-I love you too..." Sara whispered, suddenly looking away.

Catherine smiled, her hand moving from Sara's to brush her cheek lightly.

Sara drew her attention back to Catherine, grabbing her hand, smiling.

"We'll take it slowly," Catherine smiled.

The brunette nodded, kissing her cheek. "You still remember saying that, right?"

"I thought I dreamt it, but I'm glad I didn't. Does that mean I didn't dream having a shower with you?" she asked, blushing.

"Unfortunately, that was a dream...that we could make reality if you want when you feel better," Sara smiled.

Catherine smiled. "I don't want to make you late for work."

"Oh...yeah," she said. "But first," Sara kissed her cheek. "Mmm, I can't wait for the real thing." She stood.

"Sara..." Catherine said before lifting Sara's hand in her own, kissing the back of it gently, "See you this afternoon."

The brunette smiled. "See you this afternoon," she said, leaving for work.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2 & Willoa-.-Tara


	4. Coming Home

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Four: Coming Home**

Catherine lay back happily, dozing on and off for the rest of the day, a smile always on her face.

Sara worked the day processing the evidence from the day before.

When three o'clock came around, Lindsay raced outside to look for Sara.

Sara was leaning against the car by the curb.

Lindsay waved then ran over. "Hi Sara!"

"Hi! How was school?"

"Good! I got a B- on my resit! Thanks for your help this morning."

"That's awesome!" Sara said, getting into the driver's side.

"Can we take Mom home now?"

"We'll have to find out."

"Did you figure that thing out yet?"

"Not yet, not quite," Sara said.

Catherine sat waiting in a wheelchair by the bed. "What took you so long?" she smiled hugging Lindsay tightly.

Sara smiled. "Sorry, long day without you there."

"It's ok," Catherine smiled, "shall we go home?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yes! Let's go."

"Who's going to push me then? They won't let me walk too far."

"I'll do it," Sara said, pushing them out of the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived back at Catherine's, she settled herself in the bedroom with extra pillows whilst Lindsay did her homework. She yawned softly, all the moving from the hospital to home having taken it out of her.

Sara walked in, smiling and kissing her cheek, covering her up.

"Sorry, I just feel so tired."

She shook her head. "It's ok," Sara said.

Catherine smiled, reaching to stroke Sara's cheek as she had earlier.

Sara sat beside her. "Anyone hungry?"

"I could eat soup."

"All right. Any preference?"

"Chicken?" Catherine asked.

"Ok."

"Thank you for everything," Catherine offered softly.

"Do you have some here?"

"You're very welcome."

"Yeah, should be in the cupboard. W-would... never mind."

"No, would I what?"

"Would it be alright to rest my head in your shoulder?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, you can."

Catherine smiled, allowing her head to drop against Sara's shoulder as she closed her eyes. "My head just doesn't want to stay upright."

"That's ok. You're probably still tired."

"You have a comfortable shoulder," Catherine asked, turning into her, an arm draping over Sara gently.

Sara smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"

"T-tired..." Catherine mumbled.

Sara held her close.

Catherine sighed softly as she fell into a deep sleep.

Sara laid Catherine down gently, slipping away to make dinner.

"What's sex?" Lindsay asked walking into the kitchen.

The brunette dropped what she was holding, her mouth hanging, blushing. "Uh...um... Can this wait until your mom feels better?"

"It's for homework."

"What class?"

"English."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like an English class question."

"Look..." Lindsay said, showing her the questions page, "What sex was the doctor, and what influence did this have on the rest of the story?"

Sara smiled. "Oh! It's asking if the doctor was a man or a woman."

"Thanks!" Lindsay smiled, going back to her room as Catherine appeared in the doorway, holding her ribs.

Sara looked over smiling. "Would you like a little help?"

"No, I got it," Catherine said, holding onto every piece of furniture she came to, "you look flustered."

"Uh huh." The only words that came to mind.

Catherine sat herself at the table, a little out of breath. "Why?"

"She needed homework help and it sounded really strange how she put it."

"She does that all the time, sorry. I feel like I haven't eaten in a week."

"Soup still?"

"Please. Then bed. If that's ok?"

"That's fine."

"Would you lay with me?" Catherine asked softly.

Sara nodded.

Catherine smiled. "This soup is great."

"Good."

"Thank you," Catherine replied, covering Sara's hand with her own.

Sara smiled. "It's...no trouble. Really. Happy to help," she said, resting her other hand atop Catherine's.

Catherine smiled, not removing her hand as she ate, somehow drawing strength from it.

Sara smiled before wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm. "You feel cold."

"I'm frozen. Its so cold in here."

"Do you want me to grab you a warm blanket to wrap up in?" the brunette asked.

"Or I'm done eating, so you could help me back to bed?"

Sara nodded, quickly, putting the dishes in the sink before walking back over. "How can I help you?"

"I need help with everything," Catherine relied, slowly beginning to walk toward the bedroom, her breathing a little shallow.

Sara helped her walk straighter to lessen the pressure on her ribs. She laid Catherine in bed before checking on Lindsay. "You ok?" she asked, walking into her room after knocking.

Lindsay nodded. "Just tired, but I've finished all my homework."

"That's good. Uh, do you need me to lay with you tonight or will you be ok?"

"Mom needs you. I'll come find you if I can't sleep."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Well, you could stay for a bit of you have time...,"

"Actually, I should probably get back to your mom, but you could slip in beside me if you need to, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Sara. I think Mom loves you," she smiled.

"I think you're right, kid," she said walking back to Catherine and quickly changing into a night shirt and shorts before lying down.

"Is Lindsay ok?" Catherine asked, rolling onto her good side to face Sara.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, she's ok. Tired, but finished all her homework."

Catherine nodded. "She seems taken with you."

"Yeah, she does. She's so sweet. She's a great kid. Takes after you in more than just looks."

Catherine smiled, sighing softly. Sara had been the only person in a very long time who didn't consider her daughter an annoying brat. She moved to lay her head on Sara's shoulder, draping an arm around her.

Sara smiled. "Where does it hurt? I don't want to make it worse by holding you."

"Just here," Catherine replied, indicating to the middle of her ribs, "But it's fine, hold me however."

Sara rested an arm gently, just below the spot, holding her close. "You really are amazing."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're just so strong, physically, mentally, even when you were so sick. As you were leaving. Lindsay was your only concern. It's very...admirable."

"Lindsay is my entire world. She's the only thing that keeps me sane most days."

Sara smiled. "I like it when you're happy."

Catherine smiled, looking up at Sara. "You have lovely eyes."

"Thank you. So do you. And a pretty smile."

Catherine blushed a little as her smile widened, gently brushing her lips against Sara's.

Sara smiled, gently kissing back. "Mmm..."

Catherine pulled away, smiling softly as she brushed Sara's cheek.

Sara moved closer. "That was...nice. Especially for taking things slow."

"It just... felt right," Catherine smiled, burying her face against Sara's shoulder.

"It felt very right. In fact, right now, if you weren't injured, I'd tempted to throw every caution out that window. Well, minus your daughter, of course."

"Are you saying you don't want to go slow?"

"Well...slow is nice and easy, especially with your daughter in the mix as far as relationships go, but... I don't know if I want to go that slow. I mean, if you want to because of anything, we can, but..."

Catherine cut Sara off as she kissed her deeply.

Sara moaned softly, pulling her closer. "Mmm..."

"Sara," Catherine whispered into their kiss.

"Cath..."

Catherine pulled away slowly. "I'm going to stop before I want more than I'll be able to have right now to avoid injury."

Sara smiled widely. "So...you don't want to go slow?"

"I just didn't want to rush you."

"If you ever do, I'll let you know, but Lindsay? I-I've never been...quiet."

"When I'm better, and we're ready, she can go to one of her friends for a sleepover. Not that if she does then you should feel pressured to, but if you wanted to then we could..."

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I need sleep or I'll get over tired and just talk all night."

"Ok, you're right," she said, holding her close.

Catherine sighed happily, settling down against Sara as she quickly fell asleep.

Sara smiled, falling asleep moments after.

Lindsay walked to the doorway a few minutes later, smiling as she watched them. She turned the light off and went back bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2 & EmmaB13


	5. Comfortable

**Warning: From this point on, this story will be rated (M) for Mature scenes. Some scenes have no peface, others are romantic, or in unusual ways or spots, using toys. You've been warned.**

* * *

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Five: Comfortable**

It had been a week since Catherine's hospitalization and, although she felt a lot better and her rib was healing well, the cold air would still trigger a coughing fit so she remained at home. Her body clock was completely messed up from all the sleeping she'd been doing and she woke just before twelve one Friday afternoon, sighing when she was alone.

Sara walked into her room a few minutes later, carrying sandwiches. "Hey sleepyhead. Hungry?"

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Sara smiled, sitting by her on her bed. "Really why?"

"I am going stir crazy stuck at home."

"Well, as much as I'd love to see you back at work, you should probably get rid of that cough first."

Catherine nodded. "Don't I even get a cuddle?"

"Yeah, sure," Sara said, sitting beside her.

Catherine moved into her arms, kissing Sara's cheek.

Sara smiled, kissing Catherine gently. "How are you?"

"Feeling much better, thank you," Catherine smiled.

"Good," she said, cuddling her close. "I don't get it, Cath. You're so tough. I wouldn't guess you cuddled except with your daughter."

"I don't cuddle with many. But in those long nights after you've been to the most horrendous scene, cuddles bring you back to reality."

"I believe it. I wish I had someone."

"You've got me, haven't you?"

"Yes and you're perfect."

"We've discussed this, you're the perfect one. No arguing, I'm ill."

Sara laughed a bit. "I think you're perfect for me."

A second after her sentence was finished, Catherine's lips were on her in a soft, tender kiss.

Sara moaned gently, softly running her fingers through Catherine's hair.

Catherine whimpered a little as she deepened the kiss.

Sara stroked her cheek.

As they kissed, Catherine lay back slowly, pulling Sara with her.

Sara smiled, being sure she was careful, kissing her deeply.

Catherine's hand ran up the back of Sara's top lightly, moaning softly into the kiss.

Sara moaned, kissing her hard. "Mmm, now?"

Catherine nodded as she returned the kiss with fierceness.

Sara moaned louder, slipping her tongue inside Catherine's mouth, her hands gently trailing her sides.

Catherine's body shivered at her touch, tongue fighting Sara's for dominance as she moaned louder.

Slowly, Sara's hands slipped under Catherine's shirt, moaning louder as she felt their skin touch.

Catherine slowly pulled Sara's shirt up over her head, their kiss barely breaking before returning to run her hands along Sara's back, resulting in a moan. Her skin was so soft.

Sara sucked on her tongue, moaning as Catherine's hands trailed her back. Catherine's hands were soft and warm. The touch intensifying the passion.

Catherine unhooked Sara's bra, discarding it, her hands brushing the sides of Sara's breasts as they moved along her sides, giving a deep moan.

Sara moaned louder, moving down to gently suck on her neck.

"Oh, Sara..." Catherine moaned softly, tilting her neck to allow the younger woman greater access.

"Hmm? What...is...it?" she asked between kisses, slowly working Catherine's shirt over her head.

"I need you," she moaned softly.

Sara smiled, moving lower to suck on her left breast.

Catherine inhaled shakily before releasing a low moan.

Sara pulled back a bit, squeezing them both gently. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has it been before me?"

"Too long."

The brunette nodded, sucking on her opposite breast, moaning.

Catherine moaned loudly, her body arching slightly.

Sara sat up suddenly, removing the remainder of her clothing.

Catherine moaned as she watched, taking in everything she could.

Sara smiled as she turned around. "What?" she asked, lying back beside her.

Catherine didn't speak, just turned on her good side, kissing Sara passionately.

Sara moaned, running her hands through Catherine's hair.

Catherine moved to hover over her, not breaking the kiss as her hand grazed one of Sara's nipples, then lightly ran over her stomach.

"Mmmmm..."

Catherine moved to nip Sara's neck, running her nails over the same trail as before.

"Ohh...Cath...Yes..."

Catherine moaned against her next, repeating the action as she moved down to flick Sara's nipples alternately with her tongue.

"Mmmm...Yes."

Catherine's hand moved down to trace circles with her nails against Sara's thigh as she sucked one of her nipples.

Sara moaned louder, her body arching into Catherine.

Catherine switched her hand to the opposite thigh after very lightly brushing Sara's clit.

Sara pulled Catherine up to kiss her, moaning loudly. "Mmm, please. Do you have any...toys?"

"Mmm hmm... what do you want?" Catherine asked, kissing her deeply.

"Inside...hard..." Sara moaned.

Catherine nodded, fumbling in the drawer a moment as she kissed Sara, coating the toy, biting her neck as she pushed it deep inside.

Sara gasped loudly, widening her legs. "Oh! God!"

Catherine gently sucked the place she'd just bitten as she worked the toy harder and faster, turning the vibration on.

"Ohhh! Fuck! Mmm... yeah! Harder! I want you..."

"I love you," Catherine whispered by her ear as her tongue moved from Sara's neck to her nipple in one movement as she went harder.

"I...I love you t-too! Oh, Cath...mmm..."

Catherine pushed the toy deeper, sliding down her body to flick Sara's clit every time the toy entered her, harder and faster with each thrust.

Sara moaned loudly, hips rocking into her. "Mmm, yes! God, fuck me! I need you! So bad!"

Catherine sucked Sara's clit, biting occasionally, turning the vibration on high.

Sara pulled Catherine up, laying her on her, wrapping her legs around Catherine's hips and rocking hard, moaning loudly in her ear. "Yesssss! Oh...oh God! Yes, I need you so much!"

Catherine felt the toy against her clit and gave a loud moan, her hips rocking against Sara, already worked up from watching Sara so long and hearing her moans.

Sara kissed Catherine hard on the lips. "Mmmm. Cum with me, please!"

Catherine returned the kiss as she nodded, her moans turning to soft screams as she got so close, hips bucking harder.

Sara moaned, grinding harder against her. "Mmmm! I love you! Fuck, I'm sooo wet! I want you!"

Catherine pulled away from the kiss. "Yes! Mmm! I l-love you, S-Sara!" she screamed as she came hard, pushing the toy deep inside Sara, her nails digging into her shoulder lightly.

"C-Cath! God! Cath!" she screamed, cumming hard against the toy, holding her tightly. "I...love...you..."

Catherine reached to turn the toy off, slipping it from her as she attempted to catch her breath, a tear running down her cheek.

Sara wiped the tear away. "Something wrong?"

Catherine shook her head. "H-happy," she smiled, finally catching her breath.

"Aww!" she said, kissing her gently.

"You're amazing," Catherine whispered, resting her head against the younger woman's chest.

Sara smiled. "Mmmm, so are you..."

"Do you have to go home tonight?"

"No, but...they're probably wondering where I am by now."

Catherine sighed softly, then nodded. "Two more minutes?"

"Of course," Sara said, holding her close.

Catherine stayed close, coughing a little.

The brunette patted her back a bit. "Okay?"

"Thanks," Catherine nodded, "You'd better go before I refuse to let you."

Sara rolled Catherine off of her, sitting up and quickly pulling on her clothes and fixing her hair. "Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful, as always."

Sara smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Mmm, do you want me to come back tonight?"

Catherine kissed her softly. "Of course."

Sara pulled back. "Am I picking up Lindsay?"

"I'll go if you want?"

Sara nodded. "Or I could come and grab you and we both could?"

Catherine smiled genuinely, feeling a little touched. "That would be great."

"Hey, uh...maybe sometime I won't have to go home?"

Catherine nodded. "Are you heading back to work after you drop Lindsay and I back?"

"Maybe. Depends where we are. I mean, generally, you stay home after you pick her up, don't you?"

"Generally. You could go and grab a few more of your things, if you wanted?"

"But if I do, won't they be suspicious?" Sara asked.

"Just some more clothes and that sort of thing."

"No, I mean if I stay after I bring you two home?"

"Go back for a while then. I could do with spending some time just me and Lindsay. I haven't really been there for her much this past week."

Sara nodded. "Ok, that will work."

"I'll see you later," Catherine smiled, kissing her softly.

Sara smiled, hugging her before kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled, laying back with a content sigh as Sara left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2 & Willoa-.-Tara


	6. Taking Time

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Six: Taking Time**

"What movie should we watch?" Catherine asked, sitting on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Madagascar... again?" Lindsay grinned. She asked for this film every time they sat down to watch one.

Catherine sighed. "Isn't there another movie you ever want to watch?"

"What about... Mr. Popper's Penguins?"

"Ok, we can watch that."

Lindsay smiled, going to put it in the player, cuddling into Catherine.

Catherine smiled, covering them with the blanket. "Hey, what would you think if Sara moved in with us?"

"You mean like all the time?" Lindsay asked, looking up at her.

Her mom nodded.

"Why?" Lindsay sighed.

"Well, why not? I thought you liked her?"

"Mmm..." Lindsay replied, laying her head on Catherine's lap, looking up at her.

"Do you?"

Lindsay shrugged. "She's ok," she said, turning her head to the TV.

"Oh..." Catherine said a bit dejectedly. "Uh, I guess she doesn't have to, but I know she wants to and she likes you."

Lindsay looked back up at Catherine with a smile. "Mom, I'm joking. Of course I like her. She's the best person you've ever dated, and the only one who ever liked me."

Catherine smiled. "Good. But you are a good kid."

"You have to say that, you're my Mom."

"But I always mean it."

"I know," Lindsay smiled, sitting up as she ate some popcorn, "You're not so bad either."

"Well, thank you," Catherine said, hugging her.

"Do you love her?"

Catherine smiled. "Well, she makes me happy. She likes you. She likes to see us happy, so...yes, I love her. Is that a problem?"

Lindsay shook her head. "She just promised she'd let me know when she knew how she felt about you. But I already knew when she took care of you how she felt. I was just making sure you felt the same way."

"You really are a great kid, Linds."

"I love you, Mom," Lindsay said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too," Catherine said, hugging her back.

Lindsay had missed her mother's arms around her properly over the past week, so when they'd had enough popcorn, she settled against her, falling asleep quickly.

Catherine smiled, pulling her daughter into her arms and carrying her to bed, covering her up and tucking her in, kissing her cheek.

Lindsay stirred a little, but quickly settled, holding her mother's hand. Lindsay's grip slowly loosened as the front door closed quietly.

Catherine sat beside her, kissing her head, relaxing more than she had in the past week.

Sara quietly walked into the house, smiling as she stopped in the door frame, "Hi," she whispered.

Catherine looked up at her with a smile. "Hi," she said softly, standing to join Sara in the hall, "How was work?"

Sara smiled, hugging her lightly. "Busy as always, more without you. You're the quick one," she said with a smirk. "How are you feeling?" she asked, leading her to the couch.

"Better. I think I might come back tomorrow," Catherine smiled.

"Good. Can we get something to eat? I barely had lunch."

"Sure. You should eat properly though," Catherine said, kissing Sara's forehead as she stood, fetching some menus, holding them out to Sara, "Or I could cook?"

"You could cook as long as you feel up to it. You can do whatever you want," Sara said, following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, really?" Catherine asked with a smirk as she looked through the cupboards, "anything in particular you fancy?"

"Hmmm. Any steak?"

"Yeah, I've got steak."

"Ok, that sounds great. Need any help?" the brunette asked.

"No, I've got it. I owe you anyway," Catherine smiled. "Relax. Wine? Beer?"

"Wine," Sara replied, sitting at the counter.

"Red or white?" Catherine smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Red," Sara said, smiling, hugging her tightly. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too," Catherine smiled, pouring them both a drink.

Sara took a sip of wine. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Nice afternoon with Lindsay."

"Aww! I bet she loved that! She's missed you."

"Yeah, she did. We both did. She fell asleep on me, so I had to carry her to bed," Catherine smiled.

Sara kissed her again. "I'm so glad you feel better."

"Me too," Catherine smiled busying herself in the kitchen, everything organized, but a little bit messy too, "How do you like your steak?"

"Well done."

"Ok," Catherine replied, stirring some sauce, then kissing Sara deeply.

Sara returned it, moaning softly.

"Mmm," Catherine replied, pulling away to return to the stove, "I asked Lindsay about you moving in."

"You did?" Sara asked. "What did she say?"

"She seemed happy about it. She likes you."

"Yeah, but then she has to share you."

"She said you're the only one who has ever been nice to her."

"Other people you've dated haven't been?" Sara asked.

"No. Interested in the woman, but not in her kid."

"Typical. And sad. I hope she never got hurt."

Catherine shook her head. "And after the first few, I always made sure she was never introduced too soon."

"I would've done that too. How's your rib?"

"A little sore, but otherwise ok."

"That's good. And it'll definitely help when you're back," she said with a sigh, shedding her jacket.

"Something wrong?" Catherine asked, kissing the younger woman softly.

Sara smiled, kissing her gently. "No. Long day."

Catherine nodded, moving away to serve up the food she had prepared, handing Sara's meal.

Sara smiled. "Thank you," she said, cutting up her steak.

"Hope it's ok," Catherine said, sitting beside her a few seconds later.

Sara took a small bite. "Perfect. Have you eaten?"

"I had something earlier," Catherine smiled.

"Good," she said, continuing to eat, leaning into her a bit.

Catherine wrapped an arm around her, kissing her shoulder gently as she ate.

Sara smiled, finishing a few minutes later, turning and kissing her gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Catherine smiled, returning the kiss.

"What should we do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

Sara smirked. "Maybe we should just head to bed."

Catherine nodded. "I am quite tired..."

"When we get there, I could use sleep, but it's up to you..."

"Sleep is great," Catherine smiled.

Sara stood, holding out her hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **She'll & EmmaB13


	7. Fantasy

**WARNING: Adult Content!**

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Seven: Fantasy**

Catherine kissed Sara several times on the way to the bedroom.

Sara pulled her into the room, closing the door and pressing Catherine against the door, kissing her gently.

Catherine gave a soft moan, returning the kiss.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck, kissing her a bit harder, moaning.

"I love you, " Catherine purred.

"I love you too," Sara purred back into her neck. "We can still sleep if you want."

"Suddenly, I'm not so tired..."

"Are you sure? Though I do love the things you do..."

"I'm very sure."

Sara smiled. "Then you lead. Take the reins," she said, locking the door.

Catherine pressed Sara against the door hard, biting her neck roughly.

Sara let out a gap that quickly turned to a moan.

Catherine squeezed one of Sara's breasts hard, nipping her collarbone.

Sara moaned, pulling Catherine toward the bed.

Catherine removed Sara's top before they fell against the bed kissing deeply.

Sara's hands snuck under Catherine's shirt, kissing her back.

Catherine moaned, unbuttoning Sara's trousers, slipping her hand inside.

Sara moaned. "Mmm..."

"Do you have any fantasies? "

"Such as?"

"Anything you've thought about but no tried?"

Sara bit her lip. "Well, though I'll never consider anal... How about a watching a movie together?"

Catherine handed Sara the remote. "There's hundreds of channels on that thing. I'm sure there's an adult section. Pick something."

Sara took the remote. "Uh, ok, but I'm guessing you need to pay for the channel..."

"That's ok, I don't mind," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled, going to to Pay-Per-View section. "I really have no idea where they could be at, but, uh, maybe we shouldn't have your daughter in the next room."

"She's in a deep sleep, she won't wake. But turn it down," Catherine smirked.

Sara smiled, turning the volume down very low. "Any type catch your eye?"

"It's your fantasy," Catherine smirked.

"Well, yes, but I want your input too," Sara said, kissing her deeply.

Catherine moaned into the kiss. "Do you want lesbian or...?"

Sara moaned. "Yes, but I'm not paying much attention now to the channels."

"Something caught your eye?" Catherine asked, finding a channel then placing the remote on the bedside table.

"Just you..." she moaned.

Catherine pulled away, standing to slowly strip in front of the younger woman.

Sara moaned, her eyes on Catherine.

Catherine moved slowly over to her, leaning over to kiss Sara once more.

Sara moaned into the kiss, standing slowly to strip.

"Mmm, gorgeous," Catherine moaned.

Sara smiled, walking over to sit back on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Think so, do you? Come watch with me."

"Yes, I do," Catherine smiled, quickly joining the spot next to Sara.

In the time it had taken them to get undressed, the two women on screen had switched positions. The older woman was pinned by the younger one, the fingers in her free hand moving roughly inside the older woman.

Sara moaned, grasping Catherine's hand tightly. Her mouth watered seeing the older woman's chest rising and falling from the gasps caused by her partner. The two were both in great shape, toned and not overly muscular. But what was even better was that Catherine had agreed to watch with her.

Catherine moved the hand Sara had gripped, placing it on Sara's thigh as she shifted closer. She'd only been watching for a number of minutes and already she could feel herself getting wet. She didn't normally do this, but she couldn't deny she was loving the almost popping sound when the younger woman roughly teased her partner's wet nipple.

Sara smiled, moaning as she felt Catherine's hand rest on her thigh. Normally, she watched alone, but she wanted to see and feel how Catherine felt about it. In only a matter of minutes, she could feel herself becoming wet, imagining the acts with Catherine.

Catherine bit her lip, looking over at Sara before leaning in to kiss her hard.

Sara moaned loudly, kissing her hard, rubbing her back. "You like it?"

"Yes," Catherine moaned, pulling Sara on top of her a little forcefully.

Sara groaned, moving how Catherine wanted so she wasn't hurt. "Now what?"

"Copy?" Catherine suggested with a smirk.

Sara nodded, looking at the screen, seeing the younger woman grinding against her partner's stomach, maybe she had a toy? The younger woman came with a scream soon after, causing Sara to jump and moan loudly, feeling the wetness between her legs increase. Without moving, the younger woman reached behind her, sliding the toy into the woman beneath her, hitting a switch, then rode her bare stomach. "...Wow..."

Catherine gave a moan, turning her head to look at Sara, clenching her thighs.

Sara moaned. "Can I sit in your lap?"

"You don't have to ask,"" Catherine smirked.

Sara quickly moved to sit in Catherine's lap, moaning as she realized how wet Catherine already was.

Catherine pulled the younger woman into a passionate kiss, moaning into her mouth.

Sara moaned into the kiss, turning to wrap her arms around her neck. "Mmmm, wanna keep watching?"

"Mmm hmm," Catherine replied, scraping her nails along Sara's back as she turned her attention back to the TV where the older woman's moans were getting louder and louder.

Sara moaned. "Fuck!" The younger woman was back up over her partner and they were licking each other, moaning loudly.

Catherine moaned in Sara's ear. "I need you..."

"Really?" she asked. "How? Gripping the headboard as you ride my mouth, over and over. The sweet taste will pour soon enough," Sara moaned.

"Oh god...please..." Catherine moaned loudly.

Smiling, Sara passionately kissed her, moaning loudly as she squeezed her breast.

"Yes!" Catherine moaned into the kiss, kissing harder.

"Mmm. Do you want to watch while you ride me?" she moaned in her ear.

"Yes," Catherine moaned.

"Then..." Sara laid on the bed, her head toward the bottom, "come here and let me kiss you," she said with a smirk.

Catherine smirked, moving herself over Sara's mouth moaning with anticipation.

Sara carefully grabbed Catherine's hips, lowering her to her mouth, moaning and kissing her dripping core.

Catherine groaned in desperation. "Mmm Sara..."

Sara licked up the wetness that was already there, sucking on her hardened clit.

Catherine gasped, her hips moving slowly. "Yes. Oh yes."

The brunette moaned against her. "Mmmm." She looked over moaning at the movie.

Catherine gave a loud moan as her attention, too, turned to the movie. The older woman behind the younger woman who was on all fours, pulling at her hair hard as she roughly entered her all the way in and out again with each thrust of the strap on she wore, holding the younger woman's hips steady.

Sara moaned loudly, struggling to keep her hips on the bed, getting so she was dripping onto the bed. She quickly pulled her head away. "I'm sorry, but I've got to do this. I can't wait," she moaned, holding Catherine steady as Sara sat up. laying her on the bed. She threw one of Catherine's legs over her shoulder, grinding their clits together. "Ohhh shit... Oh god... Mmm, yes, yes..."

"Oh, Sara... Mmm fuck..." Catherine moaned.

"Mmmm, want me to fuck you? Go hard with a strap-on?" Sara moaned. "On your knees as I pulled your hair?"

"Fuck, yes," Catherine managed.

"T-Turn over. Eyes c-closed," Sara panted, surprised she could keep her composure long enough to dig in the drawer.

Catherine nodded, suppressing a moan as she moved onto her hands and knees, closing her eyes.

Sara quickly grabbed a toy and harness, equipping them. She held Catherine's hips steady, thrusting in quickly, pulling her hair.

"Fuck!" Catherine cried, attempting to move back against the toy.

Sara thrust hard into her, fast. "God, so amazing!"

"Sara! Yes!" Catherine moaned loudly.

Sara pulled her hair harder, going faster. "Mmmm, you're so wet!"

Catherine ground her hips against Sara's. "Fuck... so close..."

Sara went faster and faster until she was pounding her, moaning from the friction to her clit. "Mmm, baby, I know I'm not gonna be able to hold it much longer!"

"Cum with me..." Catherine moaned, quickly turning to a scream as she came hard against Sara, her wetness running down Sara's thigh.

"CATHERINE!" she screamed, her juices running from her, leaning into Catherine so she could feel her.

"Mmm baby..." Catherine moaned before she came hard again.

"Oh, yes!" Sara moaned against her shoulder, cumming with her. "Fuck!"

"I love you..." Catherine moaned.

"Mmm, I love you too," she moaned. "And...you know...we could...probably stop...a bit easier...without the background...noise. Oh my god!"

"What?" Catherine asked, looking back to the movie.

Sara shook her head. "N-nothing, j-just hard with that movie and then...seeing you like this... God!"

"Off?" Catherine asked, still attempting to catch her breath.

"Y-yes. Wh-where's the remote?"

Catherine reached for it and switched the TV off, resting her head against the pillow

Sara moaned softly, carefully pulling away and lying beside her. "You are amazing!"

"No, that's you," Catherine smiled, kissing her cheek as she pulled her close.

Sara smiled. "And you. Well, I should take this off, huh?"

"Mmm hmm..." Catherine smirked, moving to take the toy in her mouth with a moan as she tasted herself.

"Y-you didn't have to, r-really..." she moaned.

"Oh, I know," Catherine replied, moaning louder as she took more of the toy.

Sara sat up against the headboard, moaning as she watched, brushing Catherine's hair from her eyes. "Sexy..."

Catherine moaned again, reaching up to take Sara's hand as she applied more pressure, causing the toy to make contact with Sara's clit.

Sara moaned, thrusting back up into Catherine's mouth.

"Want to cum baby?" Catherine asked, resuming her position taking the entire toy with a loud moaned pushing it hard against her clit.

Sara moaned, thrusting up toward her. "So much! Hurts!"

Catherine detached the harness, swiftly ridding Sara of it, spreading her legs wider as she took the younger woman's clit in her mouth, moaning against it.

Moaning, Sara raked her hands through Catherine's hair. "Mmmm, yes!"

Catherine licked downward, pushing her tongue deep inside, moving it quickly as she pinched her clit.

Sara bit her lip, trying to swallow a scream as it ripped through her into Catherine's mouth.

Catherine swallowed all Sara gave, cleaning her up as she moved back to lay beside her, pulling Sara close.

Sara moaned, kissing her and tasting herself on her lips, holding her tightly.

Catherine kissed her softly. "Bit looser..." she smiled, tugging a little at Sara's arm.

"Sorry," she said, loosening her hold, kissing her cheek. "But...damn..."

"Mmm, I know," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's forehead.

Sara smiled widely, cuddling into her. "Maybe we should get some sleep now."

"Maybe we should. before I really overdo it," Catherine smiled, sighing happily.

"Not that I wouldn't like that. Sometime. Without her in the house," Sara said, pulling the covers over them.

Catherine nodded, moving for a moment to hide any trace of their evening, unlocking the door in case Lindsay needed her before settling next to Sara.

"Uh, maybe we should switch the channel in case she comes to watch early in the morning? And the flip channel," Sara suggested.

Catherine nodded, changing it to Lindsay's favorite then snuggling into her.

Sara smiled, holding her close. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **EmmaB13


	8. Wrench

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Eight: Wrench**

Over the next few months their relationship went from strength to strength and the couple grew closer, as did Lindsay's bond to both of them.

It was mid morning and Grissom had called a meeting asking for everyone to concentrate, but as the meeting went on, Catherine's phone rang loudly. Without looking at the display, Catherine quickly answered, throwing her boss an apologetic look as she went to the corner of the room. "Willows..." she answered.

"Hi, Miss Willows. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but is Lindsay home sick today?" the secretary asked. "Her teacher said she never walked in."

"What?!" Catherine replied loudly with a frown.

Sara walked over, after seeing Grissom frown in concern at the disturbance. "Is everything ok?"

"The teacher never saw her at her locker either. Would she be trying to get out of something?" the secretary asked.

"No, she's a good kid!" Catherine said defensively.

"Then you didn't know?" the secretary asked as Sara put a hand on Catherine's arm in support.

"No, I didn't know. Are you sure? I dropped her off myself."

The secretary nodded nervously. "No one has seen her. Would you like us to look for her?"

"Please. I can be there in ten minutes," Catherine replied, her face pale.

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "What's happened? Is it Lindsay?"

Catherine ended the call, nodding. "I drooped her right outside, but they said she never showed. "

Grissom stood. "Take Sara with you. If you need us, just call ok?"

"Thanks," Catherine nodded, trying to focus as Sara lead her from the room.

Sara wrapped her arm tighter around her. "We'll find her," she said as they entered the elevator, hitting the button, then hugging her tightly, "I promise."

Catherine nodded. "I hope so. She's my little girl..." she said, tears forming.

Sara rubbed her back. "I know, baby. We'll find her. We'll have the whole team search if we need them," she said, kissing her gently and wiping her tears.

"Promise me she'll be ok? Promise me..."

Sara knew she couldn't promise that, but Catherine needed reassurance. She smiled. "Of course she will. The most she'll probably have are scrapes and scratches."

* * *

Catherine nodded, allowing Sara to drive her to the school, running inside. Spotting the Lindsay's teacher, she quickly joined her. "Any sign?" she asked hopefully.

Sara quickly followed.

The teacher shook her head. "Not of her, but we did catch something on the cameras we have pointing into the school," she said as the principal walked out from his office.

"This way ladies."

Catherine rushed into the room, Sara hot on her heels. "What is it?"

He hit 'PLAY' on the footage. It showed Lindsay walking in, then someone with a black jacket with a silver key imprinted on the back, then she was gone. The voices were garbled, but "MOMMY!" was clearly yelled.

"Do either of you know the person?"

It was Lindsay calling out for her that finally broke her as her eyes filled with tears again, quickly coursing down her cheeks. "I... I don't know... He looks familiar."

Sara quickly grabbed a few tissues, handing them to her. "Can we have this video? He does look familiar. His face was very blurry, but we can probably clear it up."

"Sure, we'll do whatever we can to help," he smiled as Catherine left the room for some air.

Sara nodded, calling the team. "We need to canvas the school. She was kidnapped."

"I'll pull everyone available. Keep Catherine there and once the school is clear we'll all head back there and look at the evidence."

"All right. The principal has the video footage," she said, closing her phone. "We're going to need to do an evacuation once the team is here."

Catherine paced outside where Lindsay was taken. She couldn't help but blame herself. Why didn't she wait for her to go in like usual?

Sara walked outside. "Cath?"

Catherine wiped her cheeks before looking over at her. "Yeah?"

Sara walked over, hugging her tightly. "Shhh, It's ok to be upset," she said, walking her back over to the car so they could sit down. "The team's on their way." Sara sat in the driver's side, holding her close. "It's going to be ok."

"It's my fault! I didn't stay until she went inside like I usually do!"

"It's not your fault. I know you think it is, but it's not. You didn't know this would happen. Besides, we saw her basically merge in with the crowd. We will find her, Cath. I promise."

"Yeah, I know. It's the dead or alive bit I'm struggling with..." she sighed, wandering off. She needed to clear her head, clear the images of her daughter being taken from her mind., the sound of Lindsay screaming for her that continually rang in her ears, but she couldn't.

Sara followed her, keeping her distance.

Catherine still wandered as the others arrived. "How is she?" Nick asked as he pulled some gear from the car.

Sara sighed. "How would you feel it were your kid?"

Nick nodded. "We're going to collect what evidence we can find, the reinforcements will search the school."

"Do you guys mind if I stay with Catherine and keep an eye on her? I'm not saying it's likely she'll do anything rash, but..."

* * *

They returned to the lab a few hours later. Catherine had tried to convince Grissom to let her process some evidence, but he wouldn't have it. Instead she paced the room, watching the CCTV over and over on her computer, which she hadn't stopped doing for the past few hours.

A few minutes later, her phone beeped with an email from an unknown sender that said "The Ticking Child", but Catherine couldn't see the video on her phone.

Catherine frowned, forwarding the email to her work address. She minimized the CCTV footage, clicking into the video. "Lindsay!" She screamed.

Sara was at her side in minutes. "Oh God! Guys!" she yelled. "We need you in here!"

The room quickly filled with their colleagues who all stood around, watching the video. It contained what appeared to be a live link to Lindsay in some sort of container, strapped to a chair covered with what seemed to be wires attached to an explosive device, a clock clicking in the corner of the screen.

"Where are we with the school footage? Is it clear yet?" Sara asked.

"It will be in a couple of minutes," Greg replied as Catherine's fingers brushed her daughter's face on the screen.

Sara rested a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "For some reason, that jacket looked familiar..."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Sam..."

"Sam?"

"He's a rival of Sam... I don't know his name..."

"Wasn't her the one who killed that friend of a judge's family? Then when you questioned him he got obsessed with you, and then wanted Lindsay out of the picture thinking you'd be happier or something like that?" Sara asked.

"Shit... We have to find her! He'll kill her!" Catherine panicked. "We only have three hours!"

"We'll find her. Is there anything in the streaming video that we can go off of? Like a logo?" Sara asked.

Nick studied the video. "There..." he said pointed to some initials on the back wall. "I'll check it out."

"Send Nick the link. He can analyze it," Sara said.

Catherine fowarded the email to him, then glued her eyes back to the screen. "Go with him."

Sara nodded. "I''m a yell away," she said, following Nick.

Catherine nodded, watching Lindsay closely. "It's ok baby, Mummy will find you," she whispered.

"This is weird. Why now?" Sara said.

"It's the anniversary of when they first met. Look at the date."

Sara looked at the corner of the screen. "So this is what...his version of romance?"

"Fulfilling his promise?" Grissom suggested from the corner of the room.

"Promise? I don't remember..."

"To get Lindsay out of the picture... so he and Catherine can be together."

Sara sighed. "Do we have an idea where she is yet?"

"The markings match a warehouse about 20 miles away."

"Anything else?"

"No. We should get down there. Every second counts."

"I'll grab Cath and before you say it, if she's not there with me, Lindsay will freak out," Sara said. "Catherine, let's go!"

"Where?" Catherine asked, following them out.

"In a warehouse about twenty miles away," Sara said.

Catherine nodded, getting into the car, taping her foot nervously.

Sara got into the driver's seat, making their way there.

"Please be ok, please be ok..." she repeated, whispering to herself.

Sara rested her hand on Catherine's thigh. "It's going to be ok."

Catherine nodded, squeezing Sara's hand gently.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **EmmaB13 & Gardenia2


	9. Sacrifice

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Nine: Sacrifice**

They reached the warehouse and Sara knew they were in trouble because of how big it was. There were five stories and dozens of rooms. And Lindsay could be in any one of the rooms.

"We're never going to find her in time!" Catherine panicked.

Sara got out, helping Catherine. "Yes we will. You and I will go around the outside of the building. Maybe there's a light or an open window. Cath, he wants you to know what he's done. There's got to be some signal. Come on."

Catherine gave a frustrated sigh, then nodded as she went to follow. "Lindsay!" she called

Sara followed her around the perimeter as Catherine kept calling for her. No lights or open windows were present, so she began looking for other traces, like wires or cracks in the foundation.

"Lindsay, please answer me!" Catherine called more desperately.

Sara pointed to the door. "Let's head inside."

Catherine nodded, still calling out when they entered the building, panicking further with every passing second.

Sara thought quietly and had a gut feeling as she led Catherine to the dark back room(if someone wanted a hugs explosion to take down a five-story building, she knew the best place would be a ground floor room. Of course she didn't tell Catherine that).

But they made it there and it was empty, as were the rest of the ground floor rooms and Sara could tell Catherine couldn't take much more."This doesn't make sense! Something to bring this whole place down would need to be on this floor."

Catherine circled the room four times before she noticed the loose paneling in the wall. "Sara! Help with this!" she called, trying to loosen it.

Sara stood behind her, pulling on it with her.

"Lindsay, it's ok, I'm coming!" Catherine called before it finally came apart. "It's dark. I can barely see."

Sara pulled a flashlight from her pocket, handing it to Catherine after switching it on and doing the same to the other.

Catherine frantically darted the light around the room before spotting Lindsay. "Baby!" She called as she ran over to her.

Sara grabbed her, holding her back. "Back beside me, now! Cath, you take a wrong step, we're all dead. We need to look for wires. I know she's your baby and you want her safe. I want her safe too, but we need to think here...okay?"

Catherine nodded, tears in her eyes as she watched Lindsay, whilst trying to find anything that could help them.

Sara quickly looked for a light switch. The wires were running all over the beams in the ceiling, but it looked like the light switch was safe. With careful footing, Sara moved and flipped the switch. Nothing sparked, set on fire, or exploded.

"Now what? I can't think straight."

Sara bit her lip. The container Lindsay was in looked like it was placed over her. Carefully, she searched around it for triggers, but she couldn't find any. "Hmmm. I think we can lift this and be safe."

Catherine nodded, waiting for Sara to lift it, before grabbing Lindsay, carefully untangling her. "Come on..." Catherine called to Sara as she held Lindsay close.

"Let go! It's pressure sensitive! You have to let go. Carefully. We'll figure this out."

Catherine slowly let go as she spoke to Lindsay. "Are you ok?"

Lindsay looked up, tears dripping down her cheeks, shaking her head. "Mommy... H-he said you w-wouldn't find me! Mommy...am I going to die with this box?"

Sara felt her heart close to breaking, but she now knew this whole room could be pressure sensitive, which meant that any wrong move could set that bomb off. "Lindsay, have you been holding that in the same spot the whole time?" There had to be some way to get her out. If she was able to move, maybe...

Lindsay nodded as Catherine wiped her cheeks. "It's going to be ok baby, I promise."

Sara sighed. "Was there anything he said you could do with it while you were here?"

"He let me go to the toilet once... he made me slowly turn and put it on the chair."

"Did he say how long you could be gone for? Do you remember exactly what you did as you set it down?" Sara asked.

"Only two minutes. Yes, I remember."

Sara nodded, turning to Catherine. "Can you guys out and far away in two minutes?"

Catherine nodded. "Promise to be right behind us?"

"Cath...I..someone has to substitute for her. And you're her mom. So it can't be you. So..."

"Run with us. We've got two minutes. You can get out too."

"Cath...I...once she leaves, it's bound to accelerate. I-I can't..."

"Don't do this to me..." Catherine replied, tears shining.

Sara held her tightly. "I have to. Don't let her lose both parents, baby. That's no life for her. Don't let what I'm doing be in vain."

Catherine pulled Sara close, kissing her deeply. "I'll send the bomb squad straight in to free you, ok?"

Sara nodded, kissing her deeply. "Please do. I'll do all I can to get back to you guys, ok? I-I love you."

"I love you too, " Catherine replied, her breath shaky.

Sara walked closer. "Ok, Lindsay, I want you to you and set it down exactly like he told you."

Lindsay nodded, repeating the action, running to Catherine when she was free.

Catherine pulled Lindsay into her arms, looking back at Sara, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran frantically from the building.

Sara saw there was no way to disarm it, but if it went by body weight... Carefully, she set it back down, taking off her jacket and filling it with the heaviest things from her kit and setting the bomb on top with seconds to spare. "I'm sorry guys. Looks like it's not possible," she said, the last seconds ticking away, praying Catherine and Lindsay were a safe distance away.

Just as they cleared the building and ran towards the cordon, there was a loud bang, causing Catherine to fall, covering Lindsay as she did, the building collapsing quickly. Catherine scrambled to her feet, holding Lindsay close as she faced the wreckage. "SARAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2


	10. Struggle

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Ten: Struggle**

Sara had managed to, somehow, find the bathroom Lindsay must have used, fitting under the sink. Everything went up in flames and she was burned, but alive, though very disoriented.

Catherine went to run toward the building, but was pulled back as medics went to examine Lindsay.

"Mommy!" Lindsay yelled.

Tears fell from her cheeks as she ran back to her daughter. "It's ok."

Lindsay crawled into her lap. "What happened to Sara?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now. She'll be ok."

Lindsay nodded, snuggling into her. "Ok."

* * *

They were taken to the hospital where Lindsay was thoroughly checked over before being allowed to leave. "Anything?" Catherine asked when Nick came to pick them up.

Nick shook his head. "There was only one room that wasn't incinerated on the bottom floor. A bathroom of some type, but we can't find her. Sorry Cath."

Catherine struggled with her emotions. "Try harder."

"We will. We'll go until we find some trace of her. But I think you two should go home."

Catherine nodded and was silent the whole way home as she gripped Lindsay's hand. When they got inside, Catherine went into Lindsay's room, curling up with her. She held her tightly as tears fell heavily.

Lindsay snuggled close to her. "She'll be ok, Mommy," she said, covering them with the blankets.

Catherine gave a slight nod. "Sleep baby."

Lindsay nodded. "Okay Mommy. Will you stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Catherine replied, kissing Lindsay's forehead.

Lindsay smiled. "I love you," she said, falling asleep.

"I love you too," Catherine whispered, watching Lindsay as she slept all night, her mind constantly replaying memories of her and Sara.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the explosion and they had found no trace of Sara. The past two weeks for Catherine had been pure hell. She did her best to help her daughter cope with what had happened to her while still trying to grieve for Sara. She knew she should be focusing all her energy om Lindsay, but all she could think about was her loss.

It wasn't fair. She and Sara had become so close, formed such a tight bond and now fate had snatched her away. The only person Catherine had truly ever loved. Catherine didn't sleep more than a few hours a night if she was lucky, and often went to work as a distraction which only served to worsen her grief as she had constant reminders of Sara there as well as at home, and consequently her work suffered.

Everyone at work knew the pair were close, but no one truly knew just how close so sometimes struggled to understand why Catherine was so cut up about it. Yes, they all lost her, but Catherine should be grieving just like they were.

Most days, her daughter was all that kept her functioning, and from doing anything that would have been considered stupid. Catherine missed her touch, her smell, her smile first thing in the morning and how as she sat at her desk once again, the tears fell heavily.

A knock came from her closed door.

Catherine briskly wiped her cheeks, missing a few as she calked, "Come in."

Grissom entered, followed closely by Nick. "We said we wouldn't stop until we found something," Nick said. "And, while no evidence of her body was discovered, we have this," he said, handing her a plastic bag containing Sara's ripped jacket.

Catherine took the bag from him, then nodded. "It was her favorite."

Grissim nodded. "She did wear it a lot. But it's been weeks and, though there's no evidence of a body...Catherine, we need to do something. We can't just leave it like this. Yes, she could show up, but if she hasn't by now..."

"She's dead, I get it," Catherine replied, turning from them as more tears fell.

"We'll just leave you be for a bit. If...you have suggestions on...preparations, let us know," Nick said as they left, closing the door behind them. "Poor Catherine. She's taking this hard."

Catherine gripped tightly to the bag containing Sara's jacket as she slid to the floor in tears.

"Preparations for what?" Lindsay asked, standing in the hallway behind them.

Nick rested a hand on her shoulder. "Your mom's in her office, Lindsay."

"I asked you a question."

He sighed. "You know we've been looking for Sara, right?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well, she's..."

"She's not coming back, Linds," Catherine answered, quickly pulling her close and into her office, closing the door as she walked to sit behind her desk. "I'm sorry, Lindsay," Catherine said, holding her close.

"Wh-what? But y-you said..."

"I know, and I really thought she'd be ok, that we would find her. But... she loved you, Lindsay."

Lindsay held her tightly, crying into her neck. "Are you sure?"

Catherine nodded. "She helped me find you. She was always talking about you," Catherine replied, swallowing her own tears as they both cried heavily.

Lindsay nodded, crawling into her lap. "Why did she do that?"

"She wanted you to be safe. She didn't want you to lose both of us."

She nodded, clinging tighter to Catherine.

"Shall we go home?"

Lindsay nodded, exhausted from the past weeks. She'd slept, but it hadn't felt like it.

Catherine excused herself from work, heading home. She carried Lindsay through to her bedroom, placing her in her bedroom then turned to leave, stopping herself. She couldn't face her own room for anything more than dressing, but Lindsay needed to rest. Catherine slowly entered the bedroom full of memories and lay in her bed, pulling Sara's pillow towards her. It still smelt of her. Catherine held it tightly as she sobbed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2, EmmaB13, helly1bradleywyatt & katvrah


	11. Pure Luck

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Eleven: Pure Luck**

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone else, Sara had wandered desert completely disoriented from a large bump on her head, the shock of the explosion and smoke inhalation. She hadn't lost her memory, exactly. She'd just known that she had to get away. He hadn't killed Cath or Lindsay, which was great, but he must've seen her take the blast and possibly survive and she couldn't take the insane chance of being followed.

He'd wanted Lindsay to be found, the fact that they were able to lift the container proved that, so he must've planned on someone dying and why wouldn't he watch that? It hurt so badly to be away from them, but it would hurt even more if they were hurt because she was followed.

Everything seemed to be decided. So final. As much as Catherine still wanted to believe Sara was alive and not give up hope, she couldn't deny the gravity of the explosion. No one would survive that.

Catherine seemed to sink further into depression and the only thing that made her smile, though rarely was Lindsay. She'd called in sick the past week leading up to the funeral, and kept Lindsay from school, ignoring her boss's calls. She didn't eat and rarely slept.

Lindsay walking out of the kitchen with a couple of peanut butter sandwiches in a plate, knocking on her mom's bedroom door. It was noon and she was still sleeping. She understood why her mom was so upset, but she needed her too. "Mommy?"

Catherine rolled over to look st her daughter wearily, her cheeks tear stained. "Yes baby?"

She walked in. "Will you eat with me?"

Catherine nodded when she saw the sandwiches, knowing her daughter had made an effort, and she should at least, try. She patted the bed beside her and moved over a little, passing her daughter the remote.

Lindsay crawled up onto the bed, laying beside Catherine with the sandwiches. "...Maybe you guys are wrong. That can happen... right Mommy?"

"Yes, and I don't want it to be true. I'm sorry for not being much of a mom lately."

Lindsay shook her head. "I miss her too, Mom. I understand, but I do miss you," she said, hugging her tightly.

Catherine cuddled her tightly. "I miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too," she said grabbing the plate. "Please eat, Mommy."

Catherine nodded, taking a bite of the one nearest her. "You make good sandwiches."

She smiled. "I tried."

"You did good honey. Have you eaten anything else in the last week?"

Lindsay nodded. "I called Nick and he brought a few easy things like the sandwiches that are in the fridge and more sliced meat. He knew you weren't feeling well."

"You called Nick?" Catherine asked, then sighed. "Did you tell him?

"..Well, he called first to see how we were, but you weren't answering so I did. After I hung up, I checked the fridge for things I could make, but there wasn't much there, so...he brought a few things. I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to?"

"No, you did the right thing. I just meant did you tell him about Sara... living here?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No."

Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm going to cook you whatever you want for dinner."

"Hmm, spaghetti?"

"With garlic bread?"

"Yes please!"

"And your favorite film?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

"We can pull the sofa bed out and snuggle?"

Lindsay smiled, hugging her tightly as she picked up the other sandwich.

Catherine smiled, kissing her forehead. She couldn't help feeling guilty over how much she'd been neglecting her daughter.

Lindsay shook her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

The day of the funeral came quicker than Catherine had wanted and as she straightened her black dress in the mirror, she sighed. It was still three hours until the funeral, and her body was still drained, physically and emotionally. She checked Lindsay was getting ready then lay down on her bed. She needed sleep if she was going to get through today. Catherine pulled Sara's pillow to her, surprised how much it still held her scent. She couldn't face it, she couldn't say goodbye. Something inside her was convinced Sara wasn't dead, even if the evidence suggested otherwise. "Oh, Sara! I miss you so much!" she said as the tears began to flow again, her freshly done mascara stained her cheeks and the pillowcase as the all familiar sensation came over her and she cried herself to sleep.

After almost a month and being certain the threat was gone, Sara Sidle crept into the house. Her hair was a mess and her clothes and she was certain she had a scent somewhat relate able to a wet animal, but she hadn't the chance to pick and choose. As she crept into the room, she wiped the dried mud from her face as best she could and laid on the other side of Catherine, hugging her tightly. Finally, she was home.

Catherine stirred, though still stuck in her state of unconsciousness. "I wish you were here..." she mumbled with a sob. "It's my fault. I'm sorry, Sara!"

Sara sighed, realizing how hard Catherine had taken it. Not that she thought it would be different. Gently, she ran her hands over Catherine's rib that she broke, kissing her shoulder.

As she came a little more back to reality, her cries became more desperate. "No, don't leave me... don't go... please...Sara!"

Hearing her mother's all too familiar distress, Lindsay ran down the hall toward her room. "Mommy, it's ok, it's only a..." she stopped when she entered the room, mouth open in shock.

Sara smiled, pressing a finger to her lips. "Shhh." She held Catherine tighter, brushing her hair down her back, kissing her neck. "It's not your fault, baby. I promise."

Lindsay nodded, moving back out of the room as Catherine came to, tightening Sara's arms around her before she realized what was happening. "Sara?"

Sara rolled Catherine onto her back, hugging her tightly. "...Hi."

"Wh... I... Hi..." she managed, holding Sara tightly.

Sara smiled. "I'm ok. I managed to make it into the bathroom under the sink. Then I was severely disoriented. And I realized that someone could be after me so, as much as it hurt, I thought it was best if I stayed away."

"But it... we... I... my clothes..."

"Cath, shhh..." Sara said, kissing her deeply.

Catherine sighed softly, returning her kiss, pulling her closer.

Sara hugged her tightly. "Mmm, so they're saying I died, right?"

Catherine nodded. "I was getting ready for your funeral."

Sara nodded. "What do you say we go and surprise everyone?"

Catherine took a deep breath and nodded. "They don't know about us. Promise me I'm not dreaming?"

Sara smiled, kissing her passionately. "Cath..."

Catherine kissed her back with equal passion. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry for being gone."

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Yes, I know, but can I shower? I know I smell less than desirable."

"Right now, I don't care how you smell, you are very desirable. Are you hungry?"

Sara laughed. "You've got to be kidding! I'm starving!"

"Steak?" Catherine asked.

Sara smiled. "Perfect."

Catherine smiled kissing her deeply before leaving to cook something for her. "Lindsay!"

"What Mommy?" she asked, racing out as Sara stepped into the shower.

"Sara's home," Catherine smiled.

Lindsay smiled widely. "And you're cooking?"

"Steak. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Can I have some?"

"Sure," Catherine smiled again, "want me to call you when it's ready?"

Lindsay nodded, smiling.

Catherine kissed her forehead, watching her leave as she began cooking for the two of them. "

Sara stepped out of the shower half an hour later. It had taken her a bit of doing to scrub all the dirt and grime away and feel clean again. She dried herself off, then slipped on Catherine's robe and tied it before walking out into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Mmm... hi," Catherine smiled, pulling her close.

Sara smiled, holding her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Hi."

"Sara!" Lindsay called, running up to hug her tightly.

Sara hugged her tightly. "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm ok. I missed you!"

"I missed you guys too!" Sara said.

"Are you going to make mom happy again.?" She whispered.

Sara nodded. "Yes. I'll do that for both of you if you want."

Lindsay nodded, smiling as she set the table. "Come sit," she said, taking Sara's hand.

Sara smiled, letting Lindsay lead her.

Catherine followed with two plates of food, placing them in front of them before sitting beside Sara.

Sara smiled, kissing both of their cheeks. "Smells great!"

Catherine smiled, placing her hand on Sara's thigh.

Sara rested a hand on Catherine's eating her steak.

Catherine cleared away their plates as they finished eating, then smoothed her dress over, which seemed to hang from her frame, not that she had noticed. "We going?"

"Uh, Linds, wait out here for us, ok?" Sara said, taking Catherine back into the bathroom and closing the door. "Cath, that dress is hanging off of you..."

"Is it?" Catherine frowned.

Sara nodded. "You haven't been eating, have you?"

"I'm fine, stop fussing."

Sara shook her head. "No, you're not."

"We've got to get going. We can talk later," Catherine said softly, kissing her gently.

Sara nodded, hugging her. "Promise?"

"Yeah," Catherine smiled, taking her hand leading her to the car.

Sara smiled, helping Lindsay into the car as she sat beside Catherine.

* * *

When they arrived at the service, Catherine walked in with minutes to spare, walking to the front as she felt eyes on her. "This is a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked.

"Sara's not dead. You're all wrong. "

Nick stood. "Look, I-I know this is hard to accept, but-"

Catherine glared at him, then looked to the back of the room.

Sara walked out from the shadows. "Hi guys."

Everyone turned to the back of the room, their eyes wide as Lindsay joined her, a small smile forming on Catherine's face. "Sara... where... what happened to you?" Grissom managed.

Sara nodded, sitting next to Catherine. "After the device was on the chair, I took off my jacket and weighted it down. I knew it wouldn't really work, but it bought me a little time, so I went and hid under the sink in the makeshift bathroom. Everything went up, but I escaped with major disorientation from shock and simple inhalation. Yes, I could've come back, but I figured everyone would be put in danger."

"I'm so glad you're ok," Nick smiled, hugging her.

Sara smiled, hugging him. "I knew whoever planned that saw them get away, but then, they also must have saw me stay behind. And they could've followed me. I wasn't really injured other than a bump on my head and a splitting headache. I thought it was safest and I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

"We're just pleased to have you back," Grissom smiled, as Lindsay ran back up to hug Sara, feeling a little weird with the surroundings and situation.

Sara picked her up, hugging her tightly. "Hi. Yes, I'm glad to be back, but I feel bad that you went to all this trouble now."

"There are some formalities we need to sort out, but you should go home and rest for now, we can talk more later," Grissom said, ushering some people out to give her space.

Sara smiled. "Yes, you're right. Though, uh..."

"What?" Greg asked.

"Well, you see, I haven't been going home...to my house recently..."

Catherine smiled, nodding. "Sara's been living with us."

"She's just like Mommy!" Lindsay said, hugging her tightly.

Catherine kissed Lindsay's cheek.

"Are you saying you're seeing each other?" Grissom asked.

"More or less. If that's what you want to call it. Seeing each other...living together... Yeah. Since I took care of her when she was sick," Sara said.

"That explains a lot," Nick smiled.

"Guys, please keep opinions to yourselves. There's still a kid in the room," Sara said.

"So protective already," Greg teased.

"Can we go now?" Lindsay asked.

Sara looked to Catherine. "Should we go?"

Catherine nodded. "I'll meet you at the car, I need a word with Nick."

Sara nodded, leading Lindsay to the car.

Catherine took Nick to one side. "Thank you for what you did for Lindsay. "

He smiled. "Oh, it was no problem. Really."

Catherine nodded. "I should have been taking better car of her. So thank you," she smiled, hugging him before returning to the car to drive them home.

Sara smiled as Catherine got in. "Home bound?"

"Sounds great, " Catherine smiled, fussing over Sara and Lindsay for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2, EmmaB13 & helly1bradleywyatt


	12. Shock

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT.**

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Twelve: Shock**

Sara relaxed on the couch with Cath and Lindsay after they pulled the bed out, popcorn between them as they watched a couple movies. Sara smirked, kissing Catherine gently.

Catherine kissed Sara back lightly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," she said, pulling her close.

Lindsay snuggled into Sara's side as she fell asleep.

"Shall I take her to bed?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, she'll probably be more comfortable."

Catherine kissed Sara's cheek as she stood, carrying Lindsay through to bed, kissing her forehead, tucking her in before returning. "Mmm, hi," Catherine smiled, joining Sara again.

Sara smiled, pulling her close and kissing her.

Catherine kissed her deeply. "I missed you so much. I never thought I'd be able to live without anyone except Lindsay, until you."

"It's really crazy, isn't it? I've never been so happy."

"I can't be without you ever again, Sara."

"So...what? You won't be. I promise."

Catherine kissed her deeply, moaning softly.

Sara moaned softly, rubbing Catherine's back. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby."

Sara's hands rubbed Catherine's back rougher, nipping her lower lip. "Mmm... bed?"

Catherine nodded, holding her hand.

Sara stood, escorting her back and closing and locking the door, pressing her against it, kissing her passionately, cupping Catherine's breasts through her dress.

"Oh, Sara..." Catherine moaned, kissing her harder, hands running down her back.

Sara moaned, slipping her tongue inside as she lifted Catherine's dress, scrunching it on her waist, but then her hands going back up to trail her sides. "Cath..."

Catherine shivered, pulling Sara harder against her, sucking Sara's bottom lip.

Sara moaned, running her hand down to caress Catherine's bare thigh. Despite how long it had been and how she craved Catherine's touch, Sara would never be someone to force any hand in this situation. She was happy with what was offered.

Catherine inhaled sharply, lifting a leg to wrap around Sara bringing her closer. "God, you're beautiful."

Sara caressed her cheek. "So are you and I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"That's because I haven't been," Catherine smiled, her voice softening, "Sara..."

"Yes? What is it?"

Catherine moved a hand to stroke the younger woman's cheek. "Marry me..." she whispered.

"I..." she was at a loss for words. Romance didn't need to play a part. It was shock. She tried, in vain, to speak, but her mouth only moved, no sound would come. "Wh-why me...? Why?" she said, barely heard. "I...I'm...Cath, I really... Why?"

"Because you're everything I've ever wanted, all I've ever needed. You keep me grounded, make me feel safe, you're a wonderful influence on my daughter and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Since the explosion, I prayed day and night you'd come back to me and I swore if you did I'd never let you go again. When you were gone, I didn't know how I could ever live again and I barely functioned without you. You're beautiful, funny, gorgeous, intelligent, sexy, amazing, wonderful and I want you to be mime forever. I love you, Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled, hugging her tightly. "I will always be yours and if you'd like to make it official... Yes, I'll marry you, but, trust me, even without the rings, I'm sticking by you, Cath. But I love you and yes I would love to marry you."

Catherine smiled, holding her close. "You must be exhausted."

Sara nodded. "Yes, but I'll never be too tired for you," she said, sucking on her neck.

Catherine moaned, her nails scraping along Sara's spine.

Sara locked the door, carrying her over to the bed. "Mmmm, baby, I've missed you."

"Mmm, I've missed you," Catherine smiled up at her.

Sara smiled, carefully shedding Catherine's dress, sucking on her neck.

Catherine moaned, entwining her legs with Sara's, rocking against her gently, hoping she wouldn't notice her weight loss.

Sara shed her shirt and both of their bras. "Cath, you really shouldn't have starved yourself. You don't look like you. I don't like it. I hate it."

"Not now, please..."

Sara nodded, holding her close. "Okay," she said, her eyes apologetic. "I just don't want to hurt you by the roughness. You know, maybe we shouldn't do this now..."

"I want to, you wont hurt me. If you don't want to then its ok, but if you do then I'm right here waiting."

Sara sighed. "No... God I want to, but... Cath, you don't even feel like you used to and..." she untangled them and sat on the edge, "I'm sorry. I don't want to get used to it."

Though she felt hurt, all Catherine had longed for for weeks was Sara. "Its ok, just come here and lay with me. "

Sara nodded, laying with her. "Baby, I'm sorry. I know it was stress, depression, sadness. I don't mean to hurt you, ok?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been such a bad mom, I don't know how Lindsay still loves me."

"No, you're wonderful," she said, kissing her. "She knows how we feel. She understands it," Sara said, discarding the rest of her clothes and lying back down. "I do too. And I love you," she said, kissing her passionately, hands going through her hair, moaning, rubbing her breasts gently.

"I'm sure," Catherine said softly, slipping her knee between Sara's legs, her other leg the other side of Sara's as Catherine rode her thigh, moaning, forcing her knee against Sara.

"Mmm. God..." she said, leaning down to kiss her.

Catherine reached to squeeze Sara's breasts alternately, moaning as she rocked harder.

"Mmm," she pressed her knee into Catherine harder, moaning into her. "What's it gonna take? Hmmm?" she said.

"Mmm, not much. Baby, I need you."

Sara smiled, taking her knee away and moving away to spread Catherine's legs, kissing her clit.

Catherine took a shaky breath, groaning softly. "Sara..."

Sara smiled, licking her clit. "Mmm..."

Catherine moaned, tangling her fingers in Sara's hair, moving against her a little.

Sara pulled away, inserting three fingers, groaning.

"Oh, yes!" Catherine moaned.

Sara smirked, going at a steady pace. "Mmm..."

Catherine moved against the younger woman's fingers, moaning louder. "Mmm baby..."

Sara sucked on her neck again, going faster.

Catherine's hips moved quicker against her, her moans getting louder.

Sara kissed her deeply to muffle her, going a little harder, moaning. "Cum for me?" she asked by her ear.

Catherine's moans turned to screams and her breathing quickened as she came hard. "SARAAAA!"

Sara held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine whispered, "Don't move."

"Okay."

Catherine reached a hand between then, stroking Sara's clit, moaning at her wetness as she pushed her fingers deep inside the brunette.

Sara kissed her hard, moaning as her hips bucked.

"Move your hand away," Catherine whispered.

"What?"

Catherine moved Sara's hands above her head by the wrist as she flipped them over quickly. Moving her fingers faster inside the younger woman, Catherine kissed her roughly yet possessively, curling them inside her.

Sara moaned, arching up into her, grinding against her hand.

Catherine's lips found Sara's neck, sucking for a moment before nipping and biting, adding a fourth finger.

Sara moaned a bit pained as her legs laid limp, adjusting to it.

Catherine's hand stilled, whispering by her ear. "Less?"

Sara shook her head. "Start s-slow..."

Catherine nodded, moving to kiss Sara tenderly as she slowly began moving her fingers.

Sara moaned softly, slowly getting used to the fullness of it.

Catherine slowly deepened the kiss, moving her thumb to lightly brush Sara's clit.

She moaned a little louder, feeling the wetness between her legs increase as she relaxed. "Okay, that's a little better..."

Catherine moaned as she felt her fingers being coated, curling them as she moved a little faster within her, lightly kissing Sara's neck, her thumb still stroking lightly.

"Mmmmm... oh yes..."

Catherine's fingers moved harder, her lips returning to Sara's neck, sucking gently.

Sara widened her legs, moaning louder.

Now having greater access, Catherine's fingers thrust harder and faster with every movement, her nipping turning to biting once more as she moaned.

Sara rode her fingers faster.

"Mmm yes baby..." Catherine moaned, curling her fingers again.

Sara went harder.

"Cum for me?" Catherine moaned by her ear, sucking the lobe gently.

Sara moaned loudly into her shoulder, beginning to shake as she went harder.

"I love you," Catherine whispered, kissing the younger woman hard.

Sara kissed back, riding harder. "CATH!" she moaned into her, cumming hard.

Catherine moaned into her mouth at the feeling, stilling her fingers.

Sara held Catherine to her tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

"Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you no matter what. That's why I'm so worried about you."

"I know," Catherine whispered.

"Lay with me?"

Catherine nodded, pulling Sara into her arms.

Sara sighed contentedly. "Love you."

"Love you more," Catherine whispered.

Sara smiled, relaxing herself. "The door should be unlocked, just in case."

Catherine nodded, standing to unlock it, tangling herself with Sara so she couldn't go anywhere.

Sara managed to pull the covers tightly around them. "So...do you know what you want to do?"

"About what?"

"Getting married. Like...anything? We can discuss specifics later."

"The first thing we should do is talk to Lindsay."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, but I expect a good reaction."

"Me too. If you wan to get married soon, or if you want to wait a while, I don't mind. "

"Hey, uh, there's another thing regarding that..."

"What's that?"

"I know this might be a touchy subject, but... do you want me to marry you and...adopt her? I-I know after everything that's happened, it's a lot to consider, but just...think about it."

Catherine suddenly moved to kiss her deeply. "You really are perfect."

Sara smiled, kissing her back. "Like I said, I know that part of your life is still, somewhat, difficult..."

Catherine nodded. "We could always have one of our own," she blurted.

"Uh, well, yes, b-but I-I didn't meant to imply... N-not that I wouldn't want to, but... God, these questions are making my head hurt!"

"I know you didn't. Think about it and get some sleep, " Catherine smiled, kissing her forehead.

Sara nodded. "Okay, but, you know, I won't lie, it is, regularly, on my mind."

"For interest's sake... would you rather carry the baby or would you rather I did?"

"Well, being a you know what to expect as you already have and I know next to nothing..."

Catherine nodded, sighing contently. "How different things are now to this morning..."

Sara nodded, hugging her close. "No matter what, I'll love all of you."

"I'll always love you, Sara," Catherine smiled.

"I'll always love you too," she whispered as she fell asleep.

Catherine watched over her for a short while before she finally succumbed to the long, deep her body so desperately craved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2, EmmaB13 & helly1bradleywyatt


	13. Water

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT.**

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Thirteen: Water**

Sara walked down to Catherine's office, carrying a couple of sandwiches for lunch, walking in, knowing she wasn't required to knock.

Catherine cleared her throat. "You could have knocked..."

"Really? Didn't think I needed to," she said, closing the door and sitting in the chair across from her desk. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Catherine replied, standing to close the door, locking it. "I heard what happened with you, Nick and the hose..."

"What about it?"

"Grissom is less than pleased that you both came back soaked for a laugh," Catherine perched on the edge of the desk in front of her, holding a hand out to her.

Sara smiled at her, taking her hand. "I think we were cleaning the mud from our shoes."

"I'm quite hurt if I'm honest."

"Really? Why?"

"You... water... a soaked top..."

"Oh..." Sara said. "Well, we didn't expect it to go everywhere."

"I'm hurt you didn't stop by to see me before you changed," Catherine smirked.

"Well," she turned light pink, "I didn't want to complicate things here. I-I wanted to, but with everyone wanting to catch a glimpse...and I was cold after a while..."

"I could have warmed you up..." Catherine replied, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Sara smiled, kissing her back. "I wish I would've let you."

"We should have gone home for lunch..."

"Mhm... God, I wish we could!"

"You do realize it's up to me what your punishment is," Catherine smiled, letting go of her hand to sit back behind her desk, crossing her legs, happy she chose a skirt that morning.

Sara nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, Miss Willows."

"Here, now..."

"Where?"

Catherine held out a hand to her.

Sara walked behind the desk, taking her hand, keep her expression still.

Catherine stood, pushing on the younger woman's shoulders, forcing her to her knees before she sat back down, leaning down to kiss her.

Sara kissed her.

Catherine scooted her char forward a little, meaning Sara was under her desk. She opened her legs to show Sara her lack of underwear.

Sara moaned softly, kissing her clit.

Catherine's legs widened as she moaned softly, fingers tangling in the younger woman's hair.

Sara moaned, licking the nerve bundle.

"Mmm, Sara," Catherine moaned, hips bucking a little, having been desperate for her since she heard about the hose incident.

"Mmmm," she moaned, licking faster, getting as close as she could.

Catherine bucked harder squeezing the desk, her knuckles turning white as she suppressed a scream, cheeks flushed, as she came hard.

Sara moaned loudly, lapping it all up before burying her head back between her legs, thrusting her tongue inside.

"Oh god!" Catherine moaned as quietly as she could.

Sara moaned into her, going in and out.

"Yes... mmm yes... YES!" Catherine screamed as she came harder than before.

Sara quickly cleaned her up, pushing the chair back before sitting in her lap, kissing her. "Shh..."

Catherine moaned into the kiss, holding Sara close. "Mmm you're wonderful."

"Mhm... Please don't make me wait! You made me so wet!"

Catherine smirked, kissing Sara hard, unbuttoning her trousers before moving a hand inside them to allow one of her fingers to stroke Sara's clit.

Sara moaned, widening her legs a bit, showing she was incredibly wet.

Catherine moaned as she felt it, pushing Sara's trousers down a little to allow herself enough room as she pushed three fingers deep inside Sara.

Sara moaned louder, riding her steadily.

"Mmm that's it baby, ride me 'til you scream," Catherine smirked, curling her fingers a little as she moved to suck Sara's neck.

Sara moaned into her neck, riding harder.

"You're so sexy... so wet..."

"So are you... Mmm, you taste so good..."

Catherine looked deep into Sara's eyes as she slowly removed her fingers, placing them to her lips, slowly sucking them. "Mmm so do you..."

Sara groaned. "Please!" she said.

Catherine moved her fingers back inside Sara, deeply, moving them faster, biting her neck.

Sara kissed her hard, feeling herself drip.

Catherine moaned into her mouth, her free hand roaming Sara's back, nails scraping as she went harder.

"Oh shit! Yes...yes... God! Harder!"

Catherine's fingers seemed almost automated as they moved harder and faster, curling again. "Oh, I love you, Sara, " she moaned in her ear.

Sara kissed her hard, riding harder, screaming into her mouth, cumming hard.

"Mmm, so sexy," Catherine smiled, holding her close.

Sara rested against her. "I love you too."

"You working late again tonight?" Catherine whispered.

"I...don't know yet."

Catherine nodded. "We should talk at some point when we're both home."

Catherine straightened her clothes as she sat forward, leaning her desk as she took a sandwich. Admittedly, Catherine had been making every effort to try when it came to eating, but sometimes she still struggled.

"Do I need to feed you to make you eat?" Sara asked.

"I'm trying," Catherine smiled. She still picked her food into small pieces before eating, but she did eat, and had put some of the weight back on.

"Cath, I'm not doing this to hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know. It's just hard sometimes, that's all."

"Then, can you tell me what's wrong?" Sara asked. "I'm back now and I'm not going away. Ever again."

"I cant stop blaming myself. For Lindsay. For you."

"No," she said, hugging her tightly. "We love you, sweetie. We both know how hard this was for you. It's not your fault. We need you to get better," she said before whispering in her ear, "and, when the time comes, you want to be healthy for the baby, right?"

Catherine nodded. "Are you saying that's definitely what you want then?"

"Someday...yes, but you need to be healthy first."

Catherine nodded, kissing her gently. "I'll try harder, I promise."

Sara smiled. "Please."

Catherine smiled, picking up the sandwich when Sara moved back eating it without breaking it up. She always thought they blamed her.

"We love you," Sara repeated.

"I know," Catherine smiled, lunch over far too quickly.

Sara stood, adjusting everything. "Glad you pulled it down so I didn't have to worry."

Catherine smirked, kissing her softly. "I'm going to get Lindsay soon so I'll see you when you get in."

Sara smiled, kissing back and hugging her tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2, EmmaB13 & helly1bradleywyatt


	14. Hardest Part

Strong Isn't Invincible

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter Fourteen: Hardest Part**

Over the next few months, Catherine's eating seemed to get back on track and she steadily gained weight, nearly back to looking how she had before. Her relationship with both Sara and Lindsay had dramatically improved and she blamed herself less for things.

On a Saturday morning, Sara woke up, stretching and holding Catherine tighter. She kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, morning," Catherine grinned.

"Good morning," Sara said, kissing her again.

Catherine kissed her deeply. "So we're both off today..."

"And what do you want to do?"

"I thought we could all go somewhere nice for lunch, then I can drop Lindsay at her friend's house for her party. "

"And then what should we do?" Sara asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Well, while we're lying here, we could discuss wedding plans."

Catherine smiled. "Sure. Any idea of when yet?"

"Whenever you want. Do we want to do it right? 'Cause I wouldn't be opposed to asking you to ask me in front of everyone."

"Really? Because that can be arranged," Catherine grinned.

"Really? You'd do that?" Sara asked.

Catherine nodded. "If that's what you want. "

"It really is... I mean, I've never been married before."

Catherine kissed the younger woman's forehead. "I love you. "

"I love you too. Where should we take Lindsay to lunch?" Sara asked.

"You pick. I want to treat you both."

"Hmmm...pizza?"

"Sure," Catherine smiled, kissing her deeply.

Sara kissed her back.

"I'm so happy right now. You make me feel special everyday. "

"Mmm. I'm always happy with you. You're beautiful and amazing, strong and compassionate, a hell of a kisser..."

"No, that's you," Catherine smirked.

"No...it's you and I can't wait to be officially yours!" she said, hugging her tightly.

"I can't wait either," Catherine smiled, kissing her hard, "will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Take me to bed," Catherine smirked mischievously.

"But...we're already here," Sara smirked, kissing her passionately.

Catherine moaned, kissing her back with equal passion. "Don't... you want... to be noisy?" she asked between kisses.

"Yes...but...she's still here..." Sara moaned.

"She won't be when she's at her friend's later..."

Sara nodded, kissing her neck.

Catherine whimpered weakly. "I love you..." she managed.

"Mmm...I love you too. So...do you want me to work you up for later?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it..."

Sara smiled, moving down to suck on her right breast, hard.

"Oh god..." Catherine moaned.

Sara lightened her grip, gently squeezing the other.

Catherine moaned louder, into Sara's pillow, running a hand along Sara's back

Sara moaned, moving to Catherine's other breast.

"You're so sexy," Catherine moaned softly, watching her.

Sara smiled, pulling her head up, kissing her.

Catherine kissed her hard, flipping them as her fingers traced a light line down her sides, moving one hand to brush her inner thigh.

Sara moaned softly, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

Catherine softened the kiss to light brushes of their lips.

Sara smiled. "You're amazing."

Catherine smiled. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Catherine," she said, smiling.

"I can't wait for us to be married."

"Yeah. Me either..." she said a bit nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. I-I mean, this is the biggest, most meaningful thing I'll have ever done and..." Sara sighed. "I'm scared, ok?"

"It's ok, its perfectly natural," Catherine smiled, stroking her cheek, "if you ever decide you can't go through with it, you just have to say. No pressure."

Sara shook her head, holding her close. "Never."

Catherine smiled, kissing her gently. She could feel the heat from her and knew she was wet. Slowly she pushed three fingers inside her, keeping them still.

Sara moaned. "I-I love you, but...can we wait?"

Catherine nodded, removing her fingers to suck them in the younger woman's view, moaning "Just working you up," she smirked.

"Mmm, sexy..."

"You taste so good," Catherine whispered by her ear as there was a knock.

Frantically, Sara covered up. "Pull on a robe and answer."

Catherine smirked, standing to pull on a robe, opening the door. Lindsay walked in the room. "Why are you blushing?" Lindsay asked, looking at Sara.

"No reason," she said, ducking under the covers.

"What is it, sweetie?" Catherine asked.

"Jessica just text to ask if I can stay over after the party. Is that ok?"

Catherine smiled. "That's fine. I'm sure you'll have a great time. Go ahead and pack a bag."

"Thanks Mom," Lindsay smiled, turning to leave, "I made you both breakfast. It's on the table."

"Thank you," she said before closing the door. "Lindsay made us breakfast."

Sara sat up, smiling. "Should we eat?"

"Probably since she went to the effort, though I would much rather stay here with you."

Sara smiled, quickly getting dressed. "Yeah, probably."

Catherine pulled her into a deep kiss once she had dressed too, then took her hand out to lead her to the dining room table.

Sara sat next to her at the table. "She actually did a good job."

"Yes, she did," Catherine smiled, sipping her coffee as Lindsay sat opposite them, "Thank you, honey."

Sara smiled in agreement. "Yes, thank you," she said, biting into a piece of toast.

Catherine ate happily, holding onto Sara's hand as she did.

Lindsay looked between the two of them for a little while, looking like she wanted to ask something but so far hadn't.

"Do you have a question?" Sara asked, sipping her coffee.

"Are you two pleased I'm staying at my friend's tonight?"

"We're happy you'll have a great time. We promise."

Lindsay stood with her empty plate. "Oh, I thought you'd be pleased that you could have sex all night without me around," she replied as she left the room.

Sara almost choked on the coffee she was drinking. "Um..."

Catherine cleared her throat. "Well, that was... insightful."

"So she's never told you that before? Think we should correct her?"

"No. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Or we both could?"

"And tell her what exactly?"

"Find out what she knows?"

"Why ask?" Sara said. "We know she heard us from what she just said."

"Or maybe it was just something she picked up at school and was trying to embarrass us."

"That's possible, but still..."

"Lindsay..." Catherine called.

Lindsay walked out. "Yes?"

"What did you mean by what you said?"

She bit her lip. "Well...it's not like I can't hear some things. And then, of course, I hear things at school too."

"What did you hear at school?"

Lindsay sighed. "That most people get tired of their kids at some point because they just want to be alone."

Sara sighed. "Sweetie, we're not tired of you. Never. Just sometimes, as much as we love you, we need... Um, Cath, a little help?"

"Linds, come sit," she said patting her knee.

Lindsay nodded, sitting with her mom.

Catherine held her close. "Listen honey, I will never get tired of you and Sara understands that no matter what, you will always come first. But just like you need me to be there for you, I need someone to be there for me too. I know that they are completely different forms, but relationships aren't just about sex, they're about emotional support, understanding, tolerance and love as well as all the physical stuff, ok?"

Lindsay thought a minute. "Ok, but...you don't always have to worry about me. Sara should come first sometimes..."

Catherine kissed her cheek. "I'll keep that in mind. Go on, go and finish packing. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, running off to finish packing.

Sara sighed. "Always Mom's priority. Lucky kid. Not that I think it'll change anything between us..."

Catherine leant forward to whisper. "You're both my priority, just for different reasons," she said, sucking on her earlobe.

Sara smiled, hugging her gently. "I know. It's just a bit rough hearing it that way."

"I didn't know how else to explain things," Catherine replied, holding her tightly. "What will you wear?"

"I thought I looked ok?"

"You look gorgeous. I meant when we get married?"

"Hmm... Don't know. Haven't thought about it. You'll wear a dress? 'Cause I'm not really the dress type..."

"Oh, I'll definitely wear a dress,"Catherine smirked.

"Oh? Then should I not?"

"You can wear whatever you feel comfortable in baby. Though, I'd prefer you naked," she smirked again.

Sara smirked. "Yes, but I don't think it's appropriate in front of anyone else."

"Worth a try," Catherine smirked.

"If I could, and it was just us..."

"Mmm... I've got something to show you later..."

Sara nodded. "Then, should we get ready to go?"

"Sounds great to me," Catherine smiled, kissing her gently.

The brunette kissed her gently. "Mmm, still pizza?"

"Unless you've changed your mind?"

"No, of course not!"

"I mean about what you'd like to eat."

"Pizza's fine," Sara said.

Catherine nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Do you want to go see if she's ready to go?"

Catherine kissed Sara again before knocking on Lindsay's door.

Lindsay stood, draping the bag over her shoulder a nd opening the door. "Yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

Lindsay nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Pizza for lunch, that ok?"

Lindsay nodded. "Sounds great!"

"Hall, two minutes," Catherine smiled, leaving.

Lindsay nodded.

Sara smiled, walking over, hugging Lindsay gently before wrapping an arm around Catherine.

* * *

They arrived at the pizza shop a short while later, and ordered swiftly. Below the table, Catherine held Sara's hand tightly.

Sara smiled, looking at her. "Something wrong? Your grip is really tight."

"Sorry," Catherine smiled, loosening her grip. "How did you get on with that math test, Lindsay? "

She winced. "C- barely scraped. But I'm horrible at math anyway."

"You can't be good at everything. I'm proud of you no matter what."

Lindsay smiled. "Thank you. I've got a couple dollars, can I go play games?"

"Sure baby."

Sara dug into her pocket, handing her a couple more. "Have fun."

"You didn't have to do that," Catherine smiled.

Sara shrugged. "They were ones that I'd never use anyway," she said, leaning into her as there weren't many others there.

"Thank you," Catherine smiled again, kissing her gently.

"You're welcome."

Catherine kissed her cheek, turning in the booth to rest back against her.

Sara wrapped both arms around her.

"I'm so ridiculously happy."

"I am too. I love you guys so much!" Sara said.

Catherine sigh happily in her arms, watching Lindsay play on the machines. "I can't believe how much she has grown up this past year."

"Maturity wise?"

"Yes. She's not so much my little girl any more. "

Sara sighed, hugging her tightly. "Cath, she'll always be your little girl no matter how old she gets."

Catherine nodded. "She needs me less, and it's scary. Pretty soon some boy, or girl, will break her heart and I'm not ready for that."

Sara kissed her hair when no one was looking. "But it's happened to us. It's just life, sweetie. We'll deal with it and help her as it comes. No parent wants heir child to be hurt or heartbroken, but you get through it. It makes you wiser, stronger."

"I know. Its been so hard on my own for so long, but I'm so happy I've got you to share it all with now."

"What was the hardest?" Sara asked.

"Raising her on my own. I mean, he wasn't the best father, but when he was there for her... she was young, didn't understand why she couldn't see him any more."

"Can...I ask what happened?"

"He was always involved with the wrong people. Someone put a hit out on him. She was only six."

"Worried for the safety of the two of you. That makes sense..." Sara said, kissing her cheek.

Catherine smiled, tightening her arms around Sara. "She loves you like a parent, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I do. And I love you guys."

Catherine checked her watch. "We should get her to that party soon."

Sara smiled. "Should we go now?"

"Give her a few more minutes, I'm enjoying this."

"Love you so much!"

"I love you so much too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think?

**Review thanks to: **Gardenia2 & helly1bradleywyatt


End file.
